MegMichele, ChristineKat and the Gaping Plothole
by KatxValentine
Summary: See what happens when I wake up as Christine and my friend wakes up as Meg in the Phantom universe. One issue, I'm deadset on making the Phantom happy and ruining the plot.
1. I'm Blonde,I'm Christine Daae!

**Welcome to chapter one of my Phantom fic! I don't know why, but I had the strangest urge to write something like this! I don't know why, but remember, this is for pure fun, no seriousness included. Just living out my little juvenile Phantom crushness. Otherwise, this is just for a chuckle. I own no Phantom people, except the man himself, in my closet with a can of whipped cream and a tub of chocolate sauce! I know there are a million other of these fics out there, so this is just another one to add into the mix. Hope I get a bit of a laugh out of you.**

**On with the show!**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**I woke up, feeling as if a hangover had throbbed in my head. I sat up in the bed, rubbing my temples and groaning.**

**I shielded my eyes to a dim light that flickered this way and that about the room. Another moan and I squinted, looking around tiredly.**

**The light turned out to be a candle…wait, I didn't have any candles, I had a lava lamp…that's so not a lava lamp…**

**I heard a soft voice, low and dark, murmur "Christine…"**

**Blink blink blink blink blink. I wasn't Christine…my name was Caitlin…well, Kat anyway. Regardless, my name is very very far from Christine.**

**I peered through the dark and down at my hands. Okay, I have two hands, good, good. But why does my torso hurt so bad? I looked down and my eyes widened in horror.**

**I was wearing a dress! A corset, no less! What the hell?**

**So, even though it was very uncharacteristic of me, I let out a shrill, piercing scream. Wow, I must have one set of lungs on me to let out a scream of such volume with my ribcage so…restrained.**

**The person in the bed next to me grumbled and turned over.**

**I squinted harder into the darkness, noticing a luminescent glob of golden glowing.**

**Was that someone's _hair_?**

**Okay, piece the words together. Christine, corset, dress, golden hair. Was this…ohh no, it couldn't be…holy friggin' _shit_. I was in _Phantom_.**

**The girl in the bed next to me must have been Meg Giry. Meg Giry!**

**I raised my hand to my forehead once more, feeling around to make sure I wasn't suffering from a fever.**

**Maybe I was just having one of those really real dreams…**

"**Meg" I tried out my voice. Yepp, it came out sounding like Christine's, slightly tinged with an English accent and soft as the coo of a dove, yet coated in child-like kindness.**

**Okay, I'd always wanted to be able to sing _well_, I mean, I _could_ sing before but just a little bit, not enough to be proud of, but I didn't want to learn to sing _this_ way. I mean, anyone who knew me knew that I hated Christine Daae with a fierce passion. I hated her half for having the Phantom wrapped around her little finger and half for being such a damned whore all the time. I hated the fact that she couldn't think for herself, that she was such a weak little bitch and that everyone else influenced her every decision. Let's face it, she must have also been on some kind of drugs, turning down the half-masked God for the she-male.**

**I hated the fact that she broke the Phantom's heart most of all. From the minute 'Raoul I've Been There' ended and Raoul started singing Christine's name, from the very second the Phantom's whispered plea of Christine was uttered I started to cry like a baby. **

**And now I was the person responsible for causing such pain to such a God? If that was true, I'd kill _myself_.**

**I guess I should be cocking that gun, then.**

"**Go away, Kat, it's not morning yet" the little Giry grumbled, pulling the blankets around her tiny body.**

**Wait, _Kat_? How the hell did Meg Giry know my name?**

**Last thing I could remember, my friend Michele and I had finished watching Phantom at about seven in the evening. We had both crashed from pixie stick overload on the couch and….**

**And now I was Christine Daae!**

**I could feel the hair on my arms standing on end as my breath quickened. I am that which I hate most! I'm the Christine whore! I'm a deplorable, wretched bitch who destroyed Erik's happiness!**

**Ohh God, where is that gun? I've gotta put a bullet in my head, I'm a bad bad bad person.**

**So, as I tried to come to terms with my own massive now self loathing and hatred, 'Meg' began to awaken.**

"**Uggh…Kat…what time is it?" she mumbled "shouldn't you be home by now?"**

**That was Meg's voice, that was Meg's hair, that was Meg…wasn't it?**

"**M-Meg?" I managed.**

"**No, Michele, did the sugar go straight to your head and cloud your ability to think?" she scoffed, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she, too sat up. A lock of blonde suddenly slipped to her field of vision, so bright it was even noticeable in the dark. "Did you dye my hair while I was asleep…it looks lighter than usual…holy shit I'm blonde!"**

**The small voice echoed through the room, high in pitch and loud in volume, just as mine had been.**

"**Michele?" I asked, shaking violently as I tried to push down the sickly, terrible feeling rising in my throat. I really _really_ hoped I wasn't going to either faint or throw up.**

"**Kat, I'm _blonde_!" she exclaimed loudly. I nodded fearfully, the dark brown, perfectly curled locks falling in front of my face as my eyes grew wider and wider.**

"**Come on, Michele, I have to see something" I slowly moved my legs over the side of the bed and stepped upon the floor, pacing out into the hall and to the dressing room. I took one candle, the lit one, and slowly lit the others. Gulping, I forced myself to look into the dusty mirror.**

**Staring back at me, in all her tiny-bodied, dark brown-haired, brown-eyed glory, stood Christine Daae. I fell back to the floor, right on my backside with a loud thud. One slender finger pointed at my 'reflection'.**

"**I-I-I'm _that_, Michele, I'm _that_!" I cried, the finger shaking with my voice.**

"**You _can't_ be…you're not…Kat…and I'm….blonde and...you're…Christine whore…and…you're not…Kat" she stammered fearfully.**

**I gripped her violently and growled, right in her face, "I _am_ Kat, you jackass! I'M KAT!"**

"**Fine, then say something only Kat would say, _Christine_" she said, gulping.**

**I raised my hand and smacked her directly across the face with a loud slap.**

"**Yepp, you're Kat. Only Kat would be that violent" she said, rubbing her cheek.**

"**The jerk drank the vedka!" I tried. The words came out awkward and odd as I tried to force out my trademark Brooklyn accent. It only became a jumbled mess of horrid, messy, very English words.**

"**Holy shit…it _is_ Kat…it's…Kat Christine….Christine Kat….Kat in Christine Daae's body and I'm…" she turned, looking into the mirror "I'M BLONDE!"**

"**AND MEG!" I yelled.**

"**AND MEG! AND I LOOK LIKE MEG! AND LOOK, I CAN STAND REALLY HIGH ON MY TOES!" she exclaimed, trying that last statement.**

"**MICHELE! I'M THE WHORE THAT MAKES THE PHANTOM SAD! I NEED HIS LASSO! I NEED TO COMMIT SUICIDE!" I screamed. I was, very soon, going to wake up the entire opera house.**

"**But I'm blonde! And I have no father! I'm a bastard child and…and…no, you can't kill yourself, don't leave me alone here!"**

**I sat down neatly and began to smack my head against the wall repeatedly.**

"**I'm a horrible person…I should die die die die…" I moaned "ERIIIIIIK!"**

"**Shh, he'll hear you! You're still Christine to everyone else!" she clasped a hand over my mouth as I struggled.**

"**Yes! THAT'S IT! SUFFOCATE ME, THEN I CAN DIE AND PUNISH MYSELF FOR BEING THIS WHORE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.**

"**Come on, Kat, we can make this better. Remember the chocolate sauce and the whipped cream?" Michele-Meg cooed.**

"**THERE'S NO WHIPPED CREAM HERE! THERE'S NO CHOCOLATE SAUCE HERE! THERE'S ONLY MY HURTING PHANTOM!" I cried, eyes now welling with tears.**

"**Do you have any memories of being touched a whole lot by the Phantom?" she asked me, slightly curious.**

**I sat there. And, for the first time in my life, I thought. And I thought. And it hurt, but I kept thinking.**

"**No…I can't even…remember what he looks like…" my voice trailed "OHH GOD, I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE!"**

"**The world is really ending, isn't it? The day Kat can't remember what the Phantom looks like is the day everyone dies" Michele-Meg gasped.**

**There were soft, pattering footsteps as a tiny girl with chestnut hair padded in, hearing the commotion.**

"**You two should get back to bed, we have Hannibal rehearsal in the morning" a tiny ballerina said, looking at me and my friend.**

"**Ka- I mean, Christine, simply has a case of nerves, we're going to bed in a moment" Michele-Meg said softly with a smile.**

**I felt the tears racing down my cheeks in small drops.**

**The girl nodded and tip-toed back to the room, careful not to make a sound.**

"**You realize that you're going to like get touched by the Phantom like a-lot…." Meg-Michele said wearily.**

**A smile began to spread on my face.**

"**Kat, what are you thinking? I know that smile, that's the planning smile, only on Christine it looks like the idiot smile" Meg-Michele said, fearing my thoughts.**

"**You know what this means, don't you? I have a chance, I have a chance to make him happy. I have a chance to fix him. I have a chance to finally fix everything that upsets him and make everything better for him. I have a chance to show him someone can love him, really _love_ him"**

"**You can't fuck up the plotline, Kat, you can't like change history" Meg-Michele stopped "did I like say like again? Ohh God, I'm getting more stupid with each passing minute! I WANNA BE CHRISTINE!"**

"**I'm fucking with the plotline as much as I want. No matter what, he _will_ be happy" I said, dead-set on my cause.**

**I was damn determined to make that man happy.**

"**Kat…we have to like dance tomorrow…and you have to like sing…" **

**I blinked.**

**I could feel that horrible like I have to throw up feeling again.**

"**I can't sing…I can't dance…I can't _anything_" I stammered nervously, eyes growing wider and wider.**

"**I am the least graceful person I've ever met. But…Kat…." a smirk began on her face.**

"**Yeah?" I asked.**

"**You're, like, Christine Daae now. You can dance _and_ sing" she smirked hugely, deviously grinning widely at me. That look looked _so_ weird on Meg's face.**

**And, with an oddly proud tone, "I'm Christine Daae now"**

"**And I'm like Meg Giry" Michele said, with the least enthusiasm I've ever heard in my life.**

**And she began to swear and curse all the way back to the bedroom at her sudden decline in intelligence.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Thus ends chapter one. I try, I try, and I hope I made you laugh a little. Mayhem ensues! Will I fix the Phantom? Will Michele ever come to terms with the fact that she's blonde? Will any of the other ballerinas ever gain a name? Tune in next time!**


	2. Birdwoman,Think of Me and Anxiety

**Welcome to chapter two of me fic. I own nothing, not a single thing, except the Phantom of the Opera in my closet. Also, in the form of a lizard in love with a pimp cane.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**I woke up next morning, groggily moaning and turning over in my bed.**

"**Ka-Christine! It's morning, it is time for Hannibal rehearsals! You must get up, there's so much work to be done!" I was still trying to shield my eyes from all the light when Meg Giry was yelling me awake.**

"**Ugh, go away. It's too early, Meg" I groaned again. I hate mornings, mornings suck.**

"**Kat" she hissed, right in my ear "you have to sing today, remember. Think, soon you get to meet you know _who_"**

**I perked up instantly.**

"**Ohh Meg, really, time to start rehearsing already? Ohh and I'm not even ready in the least!" I exclaimed, shooting up from the bed.**

"**Well, you have to be ready in, like, a half an hour" Meg said, trying to look angry. Needless to say, God it was funny.**

'**_Why am I so blonde?_' Meg-Michele thought.**

**I ran around quickly and grabbed up several of my clothes (all so corset-y and horrible) and tried, hard as I might, to change into that _grotesque_ slave girl outfit. I felt like a cheap cheap _cheap _whore**

"**I Like hate this outfit" Meg-Michele muttered under her breath "I look like a slave-whore"**

"**_You_ don't have to scantily dance for pretty boy" I growled, glaring with my newly-chocolate eyes.**

"**He's your new _boyfriend,_ like, remember? The Phantom is just, like, your sex toy"**

**My eyes widened to amazing proportions.**

"**I get to use him as my _what_?" my eyes suddenly gained this incredibly bright sparkle.**

"**Just, like, forget I said that" Meg-Michele shouted. **

**I raced around frantically, trying to gather up my outfits. After changing, I grabbed 'Meg's' hand and ran frantically out to the auditorium. I looked around. **

**I thought my ears had begun bleeding. Carlotta's piercing voice echoed through the room, even the notes meant to be low came out high and screechy.**

'**_God, she's so bad it isn't even funny. Thank goodness my voice is enough to save this opera house_' I stopped, realizing something, '_MY voice? What, no, it's not MINE! It's Christine's! Ugh, I'm thinking like that little brat now!_'**

"**Wow" Meg-Michele cringed "Christine, are you ready?"**

**I drew in a deep breath, which took a-lot more, I noticed, in this body. Must have been expanded lung capacity or something along those lines, I was never too bright.**

**I was ready, yes, I was ready to set everything I thought needed to be set straight. I was ready to un-ruin Phantom of the Opera.**

**So, we took our positions. I took the deepest breath I've ever inhaled in my life…well, lives, and began to dance. Frightened, I realized my head told me what to do, and my body followed. It was like one of those instruction manuals or something.**

'**_This is weird and terrible…how the hell do I know what to do? What the friggin' hell's goin' on?_' I thought, watching almost surreally as I maneuvered this way and that in the grand ballet.**

'**_Soon her moment's gonna come and, like, she's gonna have no clue how to sing. It's weird that I'm not, like, Christine, I have the singing voice in the first place. She has the Phantom love, though, so I guess that's why she's in that body…Kat, please don't mess up_' Michele thought, pleading in her mind and praying that I would suddenly gain the amazing Daae voice.**

**Christine's body, Christine's voice, right?**

**I hope.**

**Please don't let me screw up. Please let everything go fine. Please help me not faint on the floor from anxiety.**

**The two managers were eyeing me like I was a piece of meat. Stupid pigs, never liked them anyway, always looking at every ballerina like they were mentally screwing them. Probably were. Perverts.**

"**And who is that little blonde angel?" one of the managers asked. **

**Michele bit her tongue. Her teeth clenched in irritation from that remark.**

'**_What the hell am I, candy? Angel. I'll show him angel, let's see how he likes it when I kill him, stupid bastard. Ohh no, soon, Christine's remark….and 'Think of Me'' _Michele thought.**

**There were soon the horrible, bird-like shrieks of Carlotta and doggies and something called a boxy. I wondered what the hell a boxy was, anyway. I heard the managers groveling and begging for the Italian diva to return (little did they know, they would soon acquire a soprano of far better quality than Carlotta could _ever_ achieve…and it scared me so badly that this soprano was me).**

**The screeching began again as the massacre of 'Think of Me' began, each note far too high and far too shattering. I awaited every window to break. None did. Damn.**

**Then, there it was, the scenery fell right on top of the diva! I suddenly felt overjoyed and turned my eyes upward to see a retreating, shadowed figure cloaked in darkness and high-tailing it out of there with impressive speed.**

**The screaming began again, the bird voice that broke whatever it came in contact with, screaming in that heavy accent about her doggies and her greatness and her fat husband.**

**I gulped. It was my time to be amazing and show my true colors, not as a chorus girl, but as the Opera Populaire's boldest and most gifted soprano.**

**I'm so not cut out for this; I was never the boldest or most gifted in _anything_, let alone _singing_.**

**As they directed their words toward me and Madame Giry, I stumbled for the response.**

"**I don't know his name, _monsieur_" thank god for watching Phantom ninety times!**

**I couldn't believe I was going to do this. Normally, in crowds (unless I was telling jokes), I would have turned nine shades of red and just died.**

**So I stepped forward, my mouth opened, and there were the words. Clear as a bell and perfectly pitched.**

**And I wasn't putting an ounce of effort into it! This is what it must have felt like to be a natural at something!**

**Feeling very proud of myself and deciding I deserved a cookie for my phenomenal performance, I kept singing. Maybe Christine wasn't so bad after all, I mean, her voice was so pretty and she was kind of pretty, but maybe she deserved a break.**

**When I learned what made her damn life so tough, I'd give the little wench a break. For now, I'd just enjoy using her pathetic little body to get the Phantom to fall for me entirely.**

**Selfish. Motivations.**

**I stopped singing, caught the breath that was slowly leaving my lungs and looked at the flock of stunned ballet rats. **

**Michele…err, Meg, didn't look stunned. If anything, she looked proud as hell, like a parent whose kid just got into the honor program.**

**Everyone else, on the other hand, stood there with these looks of 'what the hell? _She_ can sing?'. I would have felt insulted, had I not just felt so proud of myself for my vocal endeavor.**

**Now where the hell's my cookie?**

"**We have our new soprano!"**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

"**Getting used to it here?" Meg-Michele asked quietly, when she was sure all the other ballerinas had drifted off to sleep.**

"**Yeah" I smiled widely, laying into my pillow "you don't know what it feels like, Meg, to have never been gifted at a thing but suddenly acquired all these brilliant talents. I've never been so happy"**

"**Tomorrow's the performance"**

**She can't just shut up for a minute? That horrible feeling began to manifest again, the feeling like I was disgustingly nauseous.**

"**One step closer to meeting the Phantom" she reminded, noticing when I squirmed in discomfort.**

**I eased a little bit, allowing my tight muscles to unclench themselves. I suppose she was right.**

**Tomorrow night, tomorrow night it would all begin.**

"**You can't change the story, Kat, it has to go the way it has to go" Michele said gravely.**

**I turned my eyes to the sea of the darkness beneath me, the candle that was always lit in that room flickering and casting shadows across the wall.**

"**I want to help him"**

"**Kat, you could change a-lot of things if you do that. There are so many, like, consequences. He could end up, like, _dying_" Michele warned, knowing that would instantly change my decision.**

**Stubborn bitch I was, it didn't.**

"**If he dies, he dies a happy man"**

**I was so determined that it scared Michele. I wasn't known for being determined, headstrong, yes, determined, no. **

**I was going to do something to fix the plot-mess the old Christine had created. The half deformed yet overly passionate freak man was _going_ to be happy, he was going to be _more_ than happy, he was going to be _content_. **

"**Go to sleep, Kat, very big day tomorrow. Tomorrow it all starts….don't do anything stupid"**

**My eyes darkened, though it was obviously not visible in the vast emptiness of the night.**

"**I won't, Meg" I bit my tongue. Some little voice deep inside me kept making me call her Meg. **

**This was getting really _weird_.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**So ends chapter two. Hehe, it sucks to be two people at once. Well, I'm still trying and I thank everyone for their reviews! Mean a-lot to me that some people are reading this collection of words jumbled together to make one crappy story. Ta!**


	3. The Long Haired She Male,Much Purring

**Welcome to chapter three of me ficcy I hope you're enjoying so far, I owe every last reviewer I have. I love you all for reviewing my crap, it _is_ crap. I despise it, I don't like it. It bad, very bad. But I love the fact that _you_ all love it, so it goes on. I'm working hard to keep this going 'cause I'm lazy. I own nothing. Phantom. Closet.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**I awoke the next morning (something I didn't like to do often, it sucks to be awake sometimes) and rolled out of the bed. No one else was up, it was just me at what I had guessed was a dangerous A.M. hour.**

"**_Christine….Christine…_" that voice emanated from the walls, from the floor, from the ceiling. **

**So I decided. I think I'll try something new.**

"**_I'm here, always, listening forever_" I sang liltingly "_I'm here, with you, listening for always_"**

**The voice paused as if to contemplate something and went on.**

"**_Christine….Christine…_" yeah, I get that your voice makes me high and all, but say something else…even though hearing my name from your lips makes me go…oooh…**

**Wait, _my_ name? My name's Kat? Why did I just think Christine was my name?**

"**_Angel, my sweet, my love, my darkness, watch over me, guide me. Angel, I love you, now, forever, don't ever leave, angel_" I kept trying, hoping I would get more than my damn name.**

**Instead, there was no answer. **

**So I sighed and decided that I would give up. Maybe I wasn't meant to get him to say something else, I guess not. Sucky, I wanted him to talk back. **

**So I sat back on the bed, breathed a heavy sigh and rolled back beneath the covers, tired and irritated. Soon enough, I fell back to sleep. Maybe it wasn't so bad being Christine….in the end, I'd make it work out.**

**-------------------------------------------**

"**Christine…Christine! This is no time to sleep, Christine; we must be ready for the show!" a familiar, high pitched voice called.**

**I groaned and turned over in the bed, growling that I just wanted to sleep until a sensible hour. Then I remembered, Meg was Michele! Ohh, I had to tell her that I had had a semi-conversation with Er- I mean the Phantom!**

"**Meg!" I pulled her to my level, watching as the chatty ballerinas were too busy skittering about to care "I talked to _him_, Meg, HIM!"**

"**Ohh no…you're mucking up the plot _Christine_" she said venomously "he's not supposed to know you know he's there yet!"**

**Silence.**

"**I-I couldn't help it, Meg, my name, he was just repeating my name and…uggh, it was just so _amazing_" my expression turned to a grin that went from ear to ear.**

"**You sure you didn't _do_ him with the way you're talking, Christine?" she hissed "amazing, ridiculous, makes it sound like he came to _you_ or something….one question, what did you call him?"**

"**Angel, of course" I answered as if it was obvious.**

"**You didn't call him by his real name?"**

"…**..What's his real name? Why can't I remember…Elric…Errol….Erin…."**

"**You're _kidding_" she answered flatly, eyes wide.**

"**Meg" my voice sounded frightened "what's your name, your other name?"**

"**Michele" she whispered quietly "can you remember yours?"**

"**Christine" I replied reflexively, as if I had said it every day of my life.**

"**Shit….are you feeling okay? Your name's Kat, you know, meow? Anything?" she thought for a minute and decided she'd use a psychiatric trick on me. So she said, really quickly, "Who's your father?"**

"**Gustav Daae" I answered immediately.**

**Shit. No. My dad's name isn't Gustav but…what is it….**

"**Alright, no time for this, Christine, we'll not be ready in time to perform! Come on, up with you, change!" she shooed me out of the bed and I groaned, still in my daze.**

'**_That beautiful voice…when will I hear it once more….my angel, my perfect angel. How could I be so selfish as to expect such perfection to respond to my pleas? I am but a human…a human unworthy of knowing such bliss as that voice…._' I thought. Then I realized it.**

**My eyes were closed and I was _purring_. Really _purring_ like a _cat_. Thinking of that voice made me _purr_.**

**And there it was, I felt really disgusted with myself for so openly submitting to something.**

"**Hello, Christine….are you not well?"**

**I brought a hand to my face and felt the odd chill of my skin against my fingertips. I shivered and saw Meg-Michele roll her dark eyes.**

"**Drama queen, even more so now" she muttered irritably.**

**Yes, Michele could be the nicest person in the world, she could also be a very very cranky one when she wanted to be.**

**So I (ever so grudgingly) slipped myself into that terrible dress that was so white and horribly painful to the eyes.**

**I'd noticed that Meg Giry, supposedly known as gentle and timid, now seemed to be tying the damn corset with a large amount of malevolence.**

**I just choked, coughed (which only made it hurt worse, breathing is no longer an option) and yelled "Meg, do calm whatever anger you seem to be putting into your work!"**

"**You are _already_ throwing the universe off balance, having conversations with _him_ when you know you aren't supposed to!" she pulled tighter and I winced. **

"**You try denying a God…" I muttered.**

**And the tying continued as I cried out a mass amount of French obscenities I didn't know I knew.**

**So I sauntered off to the backstage and grudgingly sighed, awaiting the moment I had to sing 'Think of Me' one last time. Honest to God, I love the song, but with this corset, singing was going to _hurt_.**

**So I waited and I waited for what I thought would be the next ninety years and stepped onto the stage, albeit very nervously.**

**So I smoothed out the dress and looked up into the balcony.**

**Raoul.**

**De.**

**Chagny.**

**Why God why?**

**I could feel myself mentally twitch but I opened my mouth and, there it was, the angelic Christine voice again. So I went along with it, feeling prouder of myself every moment like a dog that just learned how to roll over….except I was a bitch that had just learned to be a soprano.**

**Except _I_ hadn't learned a thing. I just followed along with what my head told me to do, and my head told me to sing. So sing I did.**

**Meg-Michele couldn't help but feel overly proud, that honor student feeling again.**

**I finished singing and, after taking a bow and completing my tedious task, I went down to the chapel in hopes of hearing that God's voice again.**

**And there it was….**

…**."Brava, Brava, Bravissima"**

**I couldn't help but smile as the haunting voice lingered and echoed throughout the chapel. I lit the candle for 'my' father and sighed, looking down at the sea of white that was my dress.**

**I hated this thing.**

**Meg-Michele came down the stairs, looking at me almost curiously.**

"**Do we _have_ to sing it?" she asked flatly, irritated.**

"**Just the Christine Christine thing. Please, just that" I smiled timidly and Meg cleared her throat, sighing.**

"**_Christine, Christine_" her soft voice rang through the room, high yet very pleasing.**

"**_Christine…._" The haunting voice once more. I closed my eyes and I did it again.**

**I _purred_. I purred and it made me angry.**

"**What the _hell_ was that?" Meg-Michele asked, eyes widened.**

**I felt a blush paint my cheeks and I muttered, "N-Nothing"**

"**You _purred_" she smirked "you heard his voice and you _purred_"**

"**I-I did nothing of the sort" I stammered, still turning profusely red.**

"**Great, the rest of the time with you is gonna be one of your happy, Phantom-induced orgasms. This should be fun" Meg-Michele grinned widely.**

**I swear to God, my ears were turning red.**

"**Uhh…I have to..uhh, go!" I got up quickly, running off to have my Raoul moment….ohh, how I was dreading this….**

**I ran up to the dressing room, escorted by Madame Giry, and was shoved inside rather viciously. She spoke and handed me the rose, which I admired with a wide smile.**

**Then, there he came, bursting through the door. The she-male. I would have glowered in distaste, had I not remembered that soon my dark prince would take me into his land of candles, boats and poorly placed light fixtures.**

**So I played my 'Little Lotte' routine (hating every minute) and then, there it was.**

**This spark.**

**This little tiny bit of liking for the she-male asserted itself in my head.**

**I looked in disbelief as he made his way out and I yelled, "No, Raoul, the angel of music Is very strict!"**

**And so it would begin, just as in the story….**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Thus ends chapter three, chapter four and her meeting with the Phantom (finally) very soon! Thanks for readin'!**


	4. Meeting the Dark Prince

**Welcome to chapter four! God am I ever working hard on this one. :Wide smirk: So, now that we've learned there's an inkling of a liking for Raoul, this complicates things nicely, doesn't it? Let's see what complications I can bring in _now_….**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**There was sudden darkness as a chill ran through the air. The candles snuffed out, leaving me with the black. I turned, actually fearful and tried to leave.**

**My hand went to turn the knob and then-**

"**_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!_" the deep voice echoed in the emptiness.**

**I felt like I was falling, consciousness was slipping from my grip. My mouth opened and, just as they had before, the words rolled out of it.**

"**_Angel, I hear you speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me. Angel my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, master!_" I couldn't help it, it was like a reflex. Whoa….I feel dizzy….am I high?**

"**_Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!_" sure enough, not of my own will, I looked into the mirror.**

**Staring back at me was the God.**

"**_Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory. Angel of music, hide no longer, secret and strange angel…._" I was hearing my voice from someplace far-off, like I couldn't control it.**

"**_I am your angel of to me angel of music…._"**

**He held out his hand and I felt oddly comfortable as I slipped my hand into his. The cool leather of his gloved digits closed around my hand as if he didn't want to let go yet didn't want to hurt me.**

**Okay, since I felt like I was in such a daze, we're going to play a little game. We're going to rate how high I get with each note he hits and each time his mouth opens. We're combining that with the happy time whenever he touches me and, to do this activity, we're going to use a scale from one to one hundred. One hundred the highest, one the lowest. **

**So, anyway, I can't exactly recall what happened after that, because I started singing myself. I found I enjoyed my own voice…how utterly conceded…**

"**_In sleep he sang to me, in dream he came…that voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find, the Phantom of the opera is there, inside my mind…._"**

**Ten.**

**He looked over at me, still afraid to let go.**

"**_Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind the Phantom of the opera is there inside your mind_" his voice was so oddly deep yet so disturbingly alluring, like you're afraid of it yet you so want to be near it.**

**Thirty.**

**He placed me upon a beautiful black horse (to go like ten steps, what the hell was the point? To impress me? I think you're a freakin' angel, no need for more impression attempts)**

**Fifty.**

**He led me to his tiny boat (which was, seriously, way too small. Sitting like that is uncomfortable…but I was too high to care) and I climbed in shakily.**

"**_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear_" I was sitting right here, not scared at all "_I am the mask you wear_"**

"**_It's me they hear_" he completed my lyric.**

"**_Your spirit and my voice, in one combined_" **

"**_My spirit and your voice, in one combined_"**

**Seventy….mmm……**

"**_The Phantom of the opera is there, inside my mind_"**

"**_The Phantom of the opera is there, inside your mind_"**

**Eighty five….**

"**_He's there, the Phantom of the opera…_" he's standing right next to me, extra points!**

**Ninety two….**

**I took in the deepest breath I've ever inhaled and begun to hit each high note as he yelled me on.**

"**_Sing my angel of music!_" he commanded. So I did…and good God did my throat ever hurt….**

**Eighty seven, loss of points for making me be in pain.**

**I took in another breath and hit the same note again, forcing myself louder and louder until I thought my lungs would explode.**

"**_Sing my angel…_" you try doing this, you bastard, see how it goes for you! You try pushing your voice to horribly unstable levels…and probably making yourself really sick for the next month or so…bastard….**

**I kept the note going for longer than my normal lung capacity would allow but, being that I was trying so hard and waiting for my rib cage to go boom, I managed.**

"**_Sing for me!_" a brief moment of insanity as he looked around. I wondered who else he thought I was singing for when he and I were the only two there….**

**I looked around a bit whilst forcing the pitch of my voice upward. The place was magnificent to behold, each candle placed almost decoratively. Clouds of fog swirled over the lake, rolling about and moistening the mildly hot air.**

"**_Sing my angel_!" okay, he may be a control freak, but I liked the deepness of his voice.**

**Ninety three….**

"**_Sing for me!_" I get it, pal, you're insecure! I'm singing, I'm singing!**

**Then, I felt the most pain I've ever felt in my entire pitiful life. I hit the same high note I'd been hitting for several minutes now, only I shoved the volume and the pitch all the way up to it's maximum limit.**

**I was waiting for my rib cage to go boom and thus Christine guts would be everywhere.**

**I took in another deep breath to catch up with all the breathing I hadn't been doing for several minutes now and choked back a cough, trembling a bit as I looked up in awe. **

**He stepped on shore with the grace of a swan and twirled off his cape, making it swoosh loudly in the air.**

**ONE HUNDRED! ONE HUNDRED! **

"**_I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne, to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music, music. You have come here, for one purpose and one alone_" other than stare at you from behind? Oops "_since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing, for my music. My music…._"**

**I swear, right at that moment, he looked like he was going to eat me. Those unusually beautiful light green eyes glinted with this bright and crazed malevolence.**

**I waited for him to do something, wondering if he _would_ eat me. Instead, he opened his mouth again.**

**Okay, ladies and gentlemen, for this number we are in need of a much higher scale. The lowest number is one, the highest is one thousand. That's about accurate. **

"**_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses, abandon their defenses_" he stepped toward me and held out that hand once more. I took it gingerly and felt dizzy like I had before, like I was a separate entity from my body.**

**Five hundred.**

"**_Slowly, gently, night unfurls it's splendor. Grasp it, sense it_" I suddenly felt intoxicated as he pointed inward to himself with his free hand, his other still grasped in mine "_tremulous and tender_"**

**Six hundred.**

**My head turned to the side and that glove slipped to my face, turning it back to him as if he was frustrated I wasn't focusing on him, "_Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_"**

**I swear I saw a smile creep onto his lips at that moment. I was smiling too, a miniscule smile but one that I hoped satisfied him.**

**There were drawings and models of me sitting around all over the place. Had he made these all himself? Wow, creepy, impressive but creepy.**

"**_And listen to the music of the night_" for a short moment, sincerity was broad on his face. He released my hand and I felt the smile widening unknowingly….wait, no, come back, touch my hand some more!**

"**_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar_" his voice suddenly gained this high, slightly girly quality but, I won't lie to you, it made me so _happy_, "_and you'll live as you've never lived before_"**

**Eight hundred.**

"**_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you_" he was so close I could feel his hot breaths tickling my neck, making me shiver ever so slightly. Did he _have_ to come that close?**

**Nine hundred.**

"**_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness that you know, you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night_" there it was again, that enchantingly gentle smile that made my own slowly widen, "_let your mind start a journey to a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the life you knew before, let your soul take you where you long to be!_"**

**The note he then hit was so massively deep it both made me all faint-feeling _and_ made up for his girly note.**

**One thousand.**

"**_Only then can you belong to me…._" He took my face into his hand with a touch I had never guessed would be so tender but, in one fluid motion, he slowly turned me to the side so that he was behind me, "_floating…falling…sweet intoxication…_"**

**Twenty five million! TWENTY FIVE MILLION!**

**Must…resist…but….so good with hands….**

**His hands swept across my torso softly and he pulled me further into him, forcing me to almost lose my balance in a moment of vulnerability. He took my hand in his and pressed it to his face….**

"**_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_" did he have to stand so close to me? He did, didn't he? Wow, he was _good_.**

"**_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write…the power of the music of the night_" that smile was back again, the third time today I'd seen it. It made me go aww and ooh at once. **

**He led me somewhere, some kind of curtain thing, that enchantingly beautiful and perfectly enthralling smile still plastered on his lips.**

**I looked into the area where he had led me. There it was, mocking me. There was a _model_ of _me_…ohh no, that's not the best part. There was a _model_ of _me_ in a _wedding dress_.**

**I felt everything slip at that moment and all went dark as I was swept into two strong arms. I heard someone singing faintly in the distance, but I was way too high off either the scent of the masked God or the sound of his voice. Or in way too much shock from the Christine Barbie.**

**So, as I felt my senses slipping away and my small body going limp, I couldn't help but feel like I didn't belong.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**End of chapter four! Ta-da! Will I ever wake up from my 'Oh-my-God-that-was-a-life-sized-model-of-me' induced coma? What the hell is Meg-Michele doing back up in the Opera house? Am I going to get either raped or molested in my sleep by an overly passionate masked guy? The answers for the first two are 'tune in next time!', the answer for the last one is 'probable and not exactly unwelcome!'**


	5. A Kiss and an Apology

**Chapter five o' me ficcy. I'm working hard on this one, so I'm kind of proud o' myself for this. Well, thanks for reading and I hope everyone's enjoying this so far! Own nothing, Phantom, closet, chocolate sauce, whipped cream.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"**Where the hell is Kat….shouldn't she have been back by now…" Meg-Michele muttered, pacing anxiously back and forth in my dressing room, "stupid Kat"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Whoa….what's going on….I feel really out of it all of a sudden…**

**I opened my eyes and sat up, obviously too fast because I felt as if I was going to puke. And all over such pretty velvet sheets, too….**

**I looked around and ran a hand through my hair, brushing the disgustingly perfect curls out of my face.**

"**_I remember there was mist….swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake. There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat. And in the boat there was a man_" I scolded myself inwardly for this odd need to sing my every word. Was I not allowed to speak or something?**

**I stepped forward, noticing a broad shouldered figure sitting at the organ. The haunting music echoed through the room and he turned to me.**

**The instant his eyes caught mine, he turned back, as if he was nervous. His fingers skillfully floated over the keys, ever so lightly hitting each one to produce a beautiful yet dark melody.**

**So _that's_ why he's so good with his hands….**

"**_Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask…._" I reached my hand forward and caressed the uncovered side of his face gently but my fingers went where they weren't supposed to.**

**They closed around his mask and pulled, yanking the piece of white material from his face.**

**His expression changed in a second and he roughly pushed me aside as I landed on the cold floor with a dull thud.**

"**_Damn you, you little prying Pandora! You little demon! Is this what you wanted to see?_" he pulled the cloth from over one of his mirrors and stood there, anger burning on his face and fists at his sides.**

**I felt awful. I caught a glimpse of his face and my heart sank, my breath caught in my throat and this feeling of disgust began in the pit of my stomach.**

**No! I wasn't ever scared of him before, why now? Stupid Daae!**

"**_Curse you, you little lying Delilah! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free! Damn you….curse you…_" his tone had changed from violence to remorse, almost apology as if he had done something wrong. The anguish in his voice heightened and became sad, almost regretful, "_Stranger than you dreamt it, can you ever bear to look or dare to think of me?_"**

**He pressed his hand to the distorted side of his face and his voice made me think he was slowly breaking down.**

**The still Kat side of me made me want to hold him, the Christine side made me want to go eww. I felt like the worst person in the damn world right now. I could hear the Christine side of me screaming to get away from him, to run. The Kat side of me told me to hold him tightly to me and probably tell him that he shouldn't feel so bad.**

**Damn having two personalities at once. Too confusing, too many feelings.**

"**_This loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell but secretly yearns for heaven, secretly…secretly…oh Christine_" he seemed so sad, "_fear can turn to love you'll learn to see to find the man behind the monster, this repulsive carcass who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty….secretly, secretly…Christine…_"**

**The Kat side won the argument and I leaned forward, slipping the mask into his hand. I could feel warm tears cascading down my cheeks as a tiny whimper stuck in my throat.**

**He turned away from me, crouching as if ashamed. He slid the mask back onto his face and got up, his face hardening and regaining composure.**

"**Come, we must return. Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you" with a fearful nod, I entwined my fingers with his and allowed him to pull me up.**

**So he led me into his boat and I slowly got in, clumsily stumbling a bit. He took me firmly by the shoulders and ordered me to sit, so I did (in the uncomfortable boat).**

**He took the pole and began to row coolly out of his lair. I listened to the water slosh about, unable to make my eyes meet his.**

"**I'm sorry"**

"**I'm sorry"**

**The same statement in unison.**

**My dark eyebrow slanted and I carefully asked, "I have more of a reason to apologize than you, _monsieur_, what point have you to be remorseful?"**

"**I….was….I am sorry for….yelling at you…." he forced difficultly.**

"**Ohh….you had a reason to reprimand me, _monsieur_ Phantom. I…I was the one who had done wrong. I touched something I should not have" I kept my eyes to the floor of the boat, turning deep crimson.**

**A smirk began on his face and twitched at his lips.**

"**Well…what am I…what may I call you?" I looked back up at him, innocent, dark chocolate eyes wide and curious.**

"**O.G" he said simply. I blinked.**

"**Oh gee, oh gee, what, exactly? Would that be your name, by any chance, your initials? Might I get a deeper explanation, please?" I asked timidly.**

"**Fine…" he rolled his eyes, sighing, "if it so pleases you, little Daae, you may refer to me as Erik"**

"**Erik" somehow I felt as if I knew that name "that is a very fitting name"**

**He grumbled something in agreement and the boat stopped, hitting the shore. I lifted myself and he stepped off before me, holding out a gloved hand for me to take.**

**I leaned as forward as possible without falling and, just as I began to stumble, I grabbed his hand. I had done so with too much force, as he began to lean forward himself a bit and, almost startled, he uttered a small oof.**

**I jumped from the boat and fell forward, straight into him. I gulped as his arms went around my body, helping me regain balance.**

"**Are you alright?" he asked quietly, looking down.**

**I blushed a shade of red that would make a tomato seem pathetic and looked up at him, choking a bit and nodding.**

**Oh God, those _eyes_. So steely and cold yet so inviting and gentle, like something beautiful yet dangerous. A caged wolf. **

**That damn _stupid_ mask was his cage. He probably wasn't even ugly under that mask; he probably just used that to make everyone feel pity!**

…**..Was he hideous under that mask? It was so dark down there and his damnable hand was in the way, so I couldn't even get a glimpse of the normally covered side of that angelic face.**

**And what made me sick, I wanted to do it again. I _wanted_ to rip off that mask and see what lie underneath, to see if I would cringe or not.**

**Ugh, I so need to die.**

**I wonder if this makes me clinically schizophrenic….**

…**.Now I'm really a crazy?...**

…**.Great, I'm as much of a whacko as sir murder von seduction boy….**

…**.I want a sandwich.**

**I freed myself of his grip (which I could tell he was enjoying just by the fact that he was so reluctant to let go) and, as I stepped forward, he closed his hand around mine tightly.**

"**It is dark down here, and you will get lost. I know you probably find it dreadful to be attached to me in such a way, but for now it is best to endure. If the situation be that you stray too far for me, you shall spend quite a bit of time wandering aimlessly through the corridors. I know the way" he dragged me forth and I cleared my throat, making him halt and turn to look me in the eyes.**

"**It is not a question of enduring, _monsieur_, but a matter of the fact that I don't mind, even in fact enjoy, being so near in your presence" I very nearly mumbled.**

**Score! The Kat side of me was winning! Take _that¸_ you little Daae bitch!**

"**Thank you, I suppose, even if you only flatter. Now, come along" he tugged at my hand, making me feel like a child, "once more, they have, I am more than sure, become aware of your absence and, in such, probably fear for your safety. Fools in thinking that I would dare harm you"**

"**Fools, indeed" I murmured, quickening my pace.**

**I felt that insanely happy feeling again, being that I noticed his eyes soften at the compliment I had given. **

**I dutifully followed, comparing myself to a two year old being carted about by a thirty-year old. I swear, if he held any tighter to my hand, I would have lacked the ability to circulate blood. **

**We reached the end to all the winding corridors and he stopped in front of the mirror. I wrenched my hand from his and turned to him, desperation bright in my chocolate eyes.**

"**Promise me something?" I half asked half demanded.**

"**Anything, little Daae" his gloved hand slipped to my cheek and I leaned into it, purring softly.**

"**Promise me this will not be the last time I am privileged with your company" I said softly, raising my hand to cover his.**

"**If you so wish it, I haven't a choice but to obey. If ever you desire my presence, you know what to do. Call my name and I shall come to you. Now go" his hand lingered to my cheek. **

**I noticed his neck craned, despite the fact that he wasn't much taller than me. He tilted his head ever so slightly as if drinking in every detail, hesitant to release me back into the care of my rightful masters.**

**The Christine side of me just kept ranting about the homicidal bastard or something like that.**

"**Go" his eyes darkened, sadness clear in the light green orbs, "that little Giry brat seems nervous and must be catching onto something. Not a word of my presence until they find out themselves"**

**I nodded and, just as I turned to slide open the mirror, he stopped me. His hand slithered to my shoulder and turned me. That gloved hand slipped down my arm and closed around my hand as he raised it to his lips, tenderly placing a kiss upon the back of my hand.**

"'**Til next we meet, parting is such sweet sorrow"**

"**And in parting I say good night, 'til it be morrow" I could feel a mischievous grin playing on my lips. All that Shakespeare in English class was _finally_ paying off.**

**I leaned forward and lightly pressed my lips to his. Startled, he kissed back and pulled away in a matter of moments.**

"**Goodbye for now, my dear" he raised his hand and lightly traced a finger over my lips, before turning with a swirl of his cape and retreating down the dimly lit corridors.**

**I smiled lightly, eyes twinkling reservedly as I held a slender finger to my lips in remembrance.**

"**Goodbye, my dark prince"**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**So ends chapter five. Ooh, it _is_ getting interesting, isn't it? Hehe, I'm working uber hard on this and turning out chapter after chapter practically daily (as you can see). You keep reading, keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. I promise my next chapter will be a bit funnier, I felt the urge to shove in a truckload of romance and make myself sigh over and over. Will I ever just _tell_ the hot, masked, inferiority complex-ridden God that I love him? Still, what the _hell_ has Michele been doing in my absence? Am I going to get molested in my sleep? Question one, probably not, I suck at commitment; question two, whatever it is, it can't be good; question three, yeah, probably, but not like I'm complaining.**


	6. Fights and Fainting Spells

**Welcome to chapter six of 'MegMichele, KatChristine and the Gaping Plot Hole'. It's gotten a teensy bit interesting as I am slowly but surely destroying the plot. Well, I own nothing except my usual Phantom in the closet, the chocolate sauce and the whipped cream. Let's review, I've kissed the Phantom and now have to probably pay the consequences. Well, on with it!**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**I could swear to _God_ I was on a cloud. If I hadn't known better, I could have told you that I was in freaking heaven.**

**I giggled a bit and leaned against the mirror for support, sliding it open and stepping out with a broad smile on my face.**

**And then, I did it, I did what I always call Christine a pansy for.**

**I fainted. I fainted right on the floor with a muted thud.**

"**Christi-" Meg-Michele looked at me, ready to yell at me for disappearing for so long, "shit, you okay?"**

**No response. Call back later.**

"**Ugh, this body has like no strength" she gripped my arm and pulled me to the chair in front of the vanity mirror, using all her force to pull me onto it and into sitting position, "Kat, Kat! Wake up, wake up you_ idiot_!"**

**Mommy, I don't wanna go to school…**

…**Ohh, Meg! That's so not my mother…**

…**I still want that sandwich.**

**I creaked open my eyes and smiled weakly, blinking in utter confusion.**

"**Meg?" I asked dizzily. Ooh, the throw up feeling again, very bad.**

"**What the hell just happened, you moron?" she screamed, grabbing me roughly by the shoulders.**

"**I…fainted, I guess" I answered lightly, eyes to the floor.**

"**Well, what made you _faint_?" she yelled, practically treating me like a three year old. I glared at her.**

"**Would you shut up and stop acting like I'm your kid, _Meg_" I snapped, growling violently.**

"**Well, you know, Kat, it's kind of hard _not_ to make sure nothing happens to you when you can't take care of _yourself_! You're dead-set on ruining everything so you can make that _monster_ feel better, you stupid moron! You just want to gallivant about with that masked madman! You're going to get yourself killed all because you_ love_ him, right Kat? You _love_ him" she mocked, grinning ever so slightly.**

**Don't you _dare_ make fun of him, Michele!**

**I was getting really ashamed to myself as every ounce of dignity I've ever had began to slip away with the tears that soon filled my eyes. I was beginning to hiccup, now, and quiet sobs shook me.**

**God, I'm making myself _sick_.**

"**D-Don't" I stopped, hiccupping madly "talk about him li-like that"**

"**Ohh God…Kat…you're _crying_…" her mouth opened, nearly hitting the floor.**

"**Ohh G-God what the hell is wr-wrong with me…crying…I-I can't handle this" I sobbed harder "MEG, _I'M_ CRYING!"**

"**The Kat I knew would never cry in front of anyone…." She murmured, looking down in disbelief.**

**Okay, I'm making myself _really_ sick now.**

"**You shouldn't…sp-speak of _mon ang_ in such ways…he's a sweet and wo-wonderful man wi-with a few problems…" I cried harder, shouting a French curse that I was sure would have made Erik either scold me or look at me like I was insane.**

"**_Mon….ang…._?" she asked slowly, eyebrow quirking "if I'm not mistaken doesn't that mean…my angel?"**

**My eyes widened and I kept hiccupping, practically hopping up and down on the chair.**

**Hic, up, hic, down.**

**I looked at Meg-Michele nervously and suddenly I couldn't remember being anyone but Christine Daae.**

**Oh no, okay, I won't freak out, I promise….I won't have a heart attack…but…who am I? Am I the innocent little _ingénue_ or am I my usual, brash, violent, headstrong self? Okay, turn all those traits into flaws and you have me, the _real_ me.**

**But I liked my flaws! I'll take my flaws over Christine's naivety any day!**

"**Listen, I didn't mean to make you cry, okay? So take a deep breath and stop hiccupping like you're drunk" she eased, placing her tiny, delicate hands upon my shoulders.**

**I took a deep breath and tried to stop, which only made me cry out like a depressed puppy. A hand was over my mouth, muffling the cry.**

"**Shut up, _he's _going to hear you if he hasn't already and he's going to come hang me" Meg-Michele hissed.**

**So, ladies and gentleman, I did what I thought best. I returned to my most violent nature for a few fleeting moments and delighted in it as much as I could. **

**I opened my mouth and bit down on Meg-Michele's hand…very _very_ hard. Once she had withdrawn said hand, I let my head fall back and let another hiccup-ridden sob escape my lips.**

"**Ohh _hell_, you little _demon_!" she squeaked, cradling the injured hand.**

"**You're going to learn better than to quiet Christine _Daae_, insolent little girl" I growled, looking very malevolent.**

"**Ohh no….you're a combination of Kat _and_ Christine, aren't you? Violent, pretty and talented…and Phantom lusting, don't forget that" she smirked widely.**

**Twitch twitch twitch went that little vein in my forehead.**

"**I will teach you to-" and suddenly, a very small fist went across my jaw. My head snapped to the side with a sharp and sickening crack as I fell off the chair and to the floor with a muted thud.**

"**Snap out of it, Kat! Come _on_, quit being such a _bitch_!" she yowled, the fist I had been struck with shaking in anger.**

**I felt all sick again as my eyes, for the third time today, began to overflow with tears. I placed a hand to rub my injured jaw.**

"**Y-You" hiccup "hurt" hiccup "me"**

**Hic hic hic hic went the me, angry angry angry pissed less angry more sympathetic went the Michele.**

"**Okay, okay, Christine, I'm sorry for hitting you" she knelt beside me and turned my head to get a better look at the afflicted area "ooh, that's gonna bruise…shit….this isn't how it's supposed to go. Well, why are you looking at me like that? Hey, Kat…Kat…you okay?"**

**In truth, I _so_ wasn't okay. I wanted to _die_, faint, pass out, anything. I don't know why but I kept having these weird…dizzy spells. Only worse, like when you chug fifteen hot sauce packets at Taco Bell in a row and your stomach's gonna explode combined with a fifteen, vodka-shot hangover.**

"**No, Meg" weird. Whoa, I'm getting way dizzier….**

**I could actually _feel_ the color leaving my complexion, the generally rose-tinted flush of my cheeks fading to ivory and my body beginning to loosen and become rather limp.**

"**Ohh hell…Christine….Kat? ChristiKat? You're so white…this isn't good…you need to get into a bed, very very soon, I think" she took me by the shoulders and pulled me to my feet, slinging my arm around her neck so I leaned my full weight (pfft, as if Christine weighs more than one hundred something-very-small number) on the tiny blonde.**

"**Meg…I think I'm going to faint…" my eyelids began to flutter, eyes rolling back into my head as I felt each muscle loosen even more.**

"**No, stay conscious!" she yelled, kicking me lightly "Christine, this isn't the time! What's wrong with you?"**

"**I don't know" my head began hung, droopily, chocolate curls falling in front of my face. I lacked the strength or the control to raise my head.**

**I wanted to let the world go, to give in to this odd feeling that spread through my body. I longed to submit to the sweet release of unconsciousness and let that warm darkness overcome me.**

**Darkness meant that I would get to see my angel again, for it was in darkness he dwelled.**

"**Christine!"**

**The tiny squeaked voice was so far off that I ignored it, disregarded it like one would a troublesome fly. **

**I opened my mouth for a response but found that my throat was obscured by something and all I could do was let out an oddly hoarse hiccup.**

"**Christine _Daae_!" **

**The squeaky voice was still yelling to me as if I was going to _listen_.**

**I could feel myself slipping slower into the sweet, comforting embrace of darkness.**

**See, what scared me was the fact that, as Kat, I was terrified of the dark. It made me scared, uneasy and wary of every little shadow that twitched in the corner.**

**But now I openly accepted the dark, even found great enjoyment in it. What had that _man_ done to me to make me this way? Ugh, this was frustrating as all hell.**

**Slipping deeper into the emptiness, not even fighting to keep conscious anymore. Just listening to Meg's distant calls of my name….no, that's not _my _name, damn it!**

**My name is….**

…**.My name is….**

…**.it's….**

…**.who am I?**

"**Wake up, stupid!"**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Yepp, so ends my latest chapter. I'd be delighted to have a beta, I'll take the first person to IM me on AIM, the screen name is Jack Sparrow IV. Or MSN, the account is **

**Will I ever be _me_ again? What's with all the fainting? Why must Michele be such a _bitch_?**

**Read to find out. **

**Read to find out. 3**

**Ohh yes, yes, ohh yes.**

**Thanks to all that read and reviewed this thing, I'm so honored that a few people like this story. I'm very happy someone likes my stuff as I'm a bitch if a critic to myself. Thanks to all that just read it, too, I'm so happy to have caused a few people amusement!**


	7. Sexual Tension,Schizophrenic Episode

**Welcome to chapter seven o' my fic. I'm working, I'm working and God knows I'm having fun with this. Heehee, it's so fun to be bitchy Christine me Kat thing….well, I own nothing, nor do I own the song 'Dirty Little Secret' by The All-American Rejects. Phantom in my closet, that's all I own….**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**I woke up, that annoying hangover feeling once more pounding at my temples. So I groaned and shifted slightly.**

"**Ohh thank God, you're awake! You gave me a like heart attack" Meg Giry exclaimed, looking angry and concerned at once.**

"**_Mon dieau_, my head's going a mile a minute" I raised my hand to my forehead and winced, one eye closing in discomfort.**

"_**If you so wish it, I haven't a choice but to obey. If ever you desire my presence, you know what to do. Call my name and I shall come to you"**_

**The words rang in my mind and I felt pleased.**

**He was at my beckoned call, my every command.**

**I felt _powerful_. I felt loved. I still felt….**

…**.the need for that sandwich.**

**I know, it was juvenile of me at that time to be so silly, but I had the strangest urge to eat a sandwich. Maybe I'm just losing my mind…wait, Christine plus me in one body, _minds_.**

"**Meg, I'm going to be in my dressing room, okay? I just need some time to think for awhile…" I said quietly, swinging my legs over the side of the bed in total exhaustion. My head just kept going, leaving my body to attempt to catch up.**

"**Okay, just be like careful, okay? He's still around and he'll like hang me if he knows I punched you…it's late, Christine, you're going to have to be in _Il Muto_ soon so you should like sleep sometime soon. No Erik visits" she advised sternly, ticking a slender finger in disappointment.**

**But…But….I want my prince!**

"**I mean it, Christine, no Erik visits. You're a little sick for some reason and I have a feeling your wonderful little masked manwhore has something to do with it" she ordered. **

**She was treating me like a three year old again…I hate that….**

"**Yes, mother" I growled, twitching slightly.**

"**I'm just tryin' to like make sure nothing happens to you" she held up her hands defensively "easy, come back in like an hour or two, I'll come to like check on you in a while"**

**I muttered something, heaved a sigh and forced myself from the bed, my feet meeting the floor. I was wearing the same nightdress outfit as earlier. My head was now going at such a frantically quick velocity that I believe I had lost track of time. Was it nighttime? Day time? I know it was 'I'm really tired' time.**

**So I wearily picked myself up (I could hear Christine's voice moaning about nausea and prayed she would shut up soon, it wasn't helping my hangover) and trudged to the dressing room. I slowly creaked open the door and closed it behind me (very very gently), clicking the lock so I could have some damn privacy.**

**So I looked around, hoping that my precious little Phantom was present.**

**Pfft, no such luck.**

**I sat down against the wall, breathing what seemed like the fiftieth sigh I had today. **

"**_Ohh, what have you done? You've got to go back to Raoul….and what is it that you've done to me? I feel sick_" I heard the other brunette snap.**

"**Yeah, I feel like I'm going to throw up, try that. I'm so sick to my stomach it's not funny" I muttered irritably.**

"**_Yes, well, I don't feel any better, thank you. And what are you doing gallivanting about with the Opera Ghost in my body?_" the little bitch sounded almost irritated.**

"**I'm helping him" I growled, my own voice sounding so odd to me. **

**I had been taught a grave lesson in my time in this body, and that was that Christine's voice angry is pathetic and squeaky.**

"**_You cannot help the angel, no one can. He is the way he is for a reason, I am sure_" she tried to reason. **

**Every time she spoke my hung over head began to split a little more.**

"**Christine, please, _mademoiselle_, please be quiet. My head hurts and Erik will be displeased if I faint again" I whined, groaning.**

"**_Why do you insist upon pleasing him so? I understand that he is an angel, he is perfect in every way and his voice is like that of a God, but must you be so bent on making him pleased with you?_" she sighed deeply and, for a minute, I thought she sounded remorseful.**

"**Yes, yes I must" I said stubbornly, and got right to work blocking out that irritating voice.**

**So, I figured, if he was present she would shut up. But how would I get him here….?**

**I needed to get that man some kind of dog whistle.**

**I could just imagine it now. 'Come on, Sparky, come on!'**

**Wouldn't that be lovely? To tie a cute little collar with some sort of affectionate nickname around his neck, clasp on a little leash and tug him along like a prize show dog.**

**  
Funny thing is, he'd probably follow (very willingly). **

**Well….I suppose I have some time before Meg comes a-looking for me.**

**So I did what any self-respecting girl would have done. I slid open the mirror quickly and yelled down the halls.**

"**Erik?" I yowled.**

**God?**

**I heard water being pushed around all over the place and frantically quick footsteps racing down the hall. Breathing heavily and visible side of his face bright red from exhaustion, there stood God. I mean…Erik.**

"**You…called…me?" he gasped, each work paused so he could take a breath. Beads of sweat rolled down his face.**

**Is it wrong he's _still_ hot?**

**I pasted in a wide, dazed smile (I, of course, needed to look drugged) and nodded, "I have missed you"**

**He looked incredibly confused and his face slowly went from 'what the hell?' to 'you missed _me_?'**

"**Why….thank you…_mademoiselle_" he seemed to smirk "I missed you as well"**

**Then there it was. This truckload of awkward silence. The air was thick as syrup and I was unable to breathe, filling my lungs and making me feel as if I was being choked.**

**Sexual tension or maybe…**

…**.No, something more.**

**It was the strangest feeling, this feeling like I wanted to break the silence but I didn't. It was like….**

"**_Is it suddenly incredibly hot in here?_" Christine asked from my head.**

**I wished she would just shut the _hell_ up.**

'**_Yeah, it's kinda hot. I don't know why, though…must be ninety five degree man over there and his skill with words_' I thought blandly.**

"**Are you alright?" I noticed he was leaning over me, light green eyes intently fixed on mine and boring deeply into me.**

**And there it was. That damn inability to form words.**

**So I blushed that color that I had become accustomed too and nodded with a squeak. His gloved hand slipped beneath my chin and tilted my head upwards, forcing my gaze to look into his. My throat seemed to close.**

**He slowly removed his glove, the leather sliding off his hand. That hand then slipped to my forehead softly.**

"**You're warm. You're sick?" he asked, voice underlying with tender concern.**

"**A miniscule amount, yes, I am slightly ill" I said calmly, shrugging my tiny shoulders. He suddenly seemed angry and looked at me crossly.**

"**Why are you out of bed, then? You should be resting" he said sternly.**

**Can everyone _please_ stop treating me like a child?**

"**I am capable of taking care of myself, _monsieur_" I shot, words more venomous than I intended. **

**My face was suddenly in his hands, the cool leather of the single glove against my left cheek and the warm, unwelcome heat of his bare hand against my right.**

"**Please, go rest" his tone dropped to that hypnotic edge I knew I was unable to refuse.**

"**Yes, Erik" my words were monotonous and flat, empty as if there was no one saying them.**

**God damn him and his friggin' ability to make me submit to his every move.**

**Then, this little voice in the back of my head…not Christine, my conscience, Kat conscience. Like a little version of what my voice used to be like back when I was me. Wow….so that was what I used to sound like…**

**And it told me to do horribly enjoyable things to Erik.**

**But I was Christine Daae…**

…**A lady…**

…**A damn proper lady…**

…**A lady who would never screw the Phantom on a mere whim. **

**So I did the first thing that came to mind to satisfy the voice. I grabbed him by the cape, pulled him against me and kissed him as fiercely as humanly possible. I watched his eyes widen as he returned the kiss with a just as fervent heat.**

**He mumbled something and I detached myself from him, getting up and smoothing out my dress with a dizzy smile.**

"**I must be going" I said briefly, tossed my hair and unlocked the dressing room door. I threw it open, slammed it closed and strutted outside.**

"**_I'll keep you my dirty little secret…_" I couldn't help but sing, strutting about (more like skipping) the Opera Populaire and not giving a god damn about who saw or heard me.**

**I was head over _heels_ in love with a man whose face I'd never even got to really see. **

**And I could give a crap less, really. Why?**

**Because I _love_ my dirty little secret.**

**XxXxXxXxXx  
**

**End of the chapter of the seven. What horrid things is Meg doing? How high can the sexual tension _get_? Am I _ever _going to get that sandwich?**

**God only knows.**

**Really bad.**

**Nahh.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and looker-overs, I greatly appreciate all the feed back. I have a beta already, my friend Michele, who is the other person in this story. But I'm _so_ flattered for all the offers. I'm honored and love every one of you! And, to Forgotten Iced Tea, I specifically stated this was just for fun, so I'm sorry if it annoys you that there are so many fics like this. But I _do_ thank you for at least deciding to read it, to that I am flattered.**


	8. Dance Lessons,Meg Loses It

**Welcome to chapter eight of my fic. I don't own the song 'Here's to the Night' by Eve 6. Don't own, don't own, don't own. I know I'm going to get patronized for using modern songs but I _must_ abuse my singing powers.**

**Phantom. In closet. With chocolate sauce. And whipped cream.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**After my last Erik visit, I had spent the next day in this merry, giddy, skippy daze. I know skippy's not a word, but it's the only way to describe it….**

"**What did you _do_?" Meg asked flatly, blinking as I scurried about and tied my hair back with a ribbon, smiling broadly all the while. "Seriously, did you like, get some or something?"**

"**No, he just makes me…" I stopped, shrugging with another giggly smile "happy"**

"**Weird. Opera Ghost makes, like, everyone else scared and gives you, like, happy time" Meg-Michele blinked with a giggle.**

**I turned and stuck my tongue out at her.**

"**Nothing you say can ruin my good mood, Meg. I'm off to see my dark prince" I turned, fluffing my dress and primping my hair in the mirror self consciously.**

**Ugh, disgusting habits I'd picked up. Meg giggled. I didn't have the bad mood to even so much as snap.**

"**Behave and, like, come back in an hour!" she breezily waved and grinned widely "don't do anything I, like, wouldn't do!"**

**I squeaked (a high pitched and giddy sound), popped the heel of my shoe into the air and skipped off to my dressing room. **

**I threw open the doors and slammed them shut, locking them with a light giggle.**

**As usual, I pulled open the mirror and called down the corridors, "_Monsieur _O.G.!" **

**The usual exhausted yet quick footsteps, the usual water sloshing everywhere and the usual mister tall, dark and handsome. **

**I beamed a bright smile and heard Christine sigh in the back of my head.**

"**_Monsieur_, how lovely it is to see you! I've missed you so! Ohh, tell me, tell me, Erik, how has this past day been for you?" I feigned drama and smiled widely, letting the Christine side take the wheel for the dialogue.**

**If it were up to me I'd be talking in my usual Brooklyn accent and punching him in the shoulder.**

"**Grueling evenings without you, my dear" he said suavely, placing a butterfly kiss upon the back of my hand. His face contorted into a devilish smirk and those light eyes glinted with delight.**

**I suppressed a very girlish giggle (ohh God, the nausea) and turned my head to the side, a rose-tined blush painting itself upon my cheeks.**

"**I was supposing…perhaps….we could do something this fine day?" I asked gently, head cocked to one side.**

"**Well" his hand traveled to my chin, tilting my head over even more to examine me "you're seeming in better health, not fully recuperated yet definitely in better health. It all depends upon what you have in mind"**

"**Do you know how to dance?" I asked calmly, hands now clasped behind my back as I leaned over in interest.**

"**Y-Yes…slightly" he tilted his head almost nervously and his hand slipped to the back of his neck, looking almost sheepish.**

"**Good!" I exclaimed, and grabbed his hand. I placed one of his gloved hands on my waist; the other tightly held in mine and began to figure this out.**

**He caught on quick, it seemed. Such a smart little doggie….**

**Somehow, the footwork came to me like second nature (thank God for the _corps de ballet_) and I began to hum.**

"**_So denied, so I lied. Are you the now or never kind? In a day, and a day, love, I'm gonna be gone for good again. Are you willing to be had, are you cool with just tonight? Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_" I heightened my voice "_Here's to the nights we felt alive, here's to the tears you knew you'd cry. Here's to goodbye, tomorrow's gonna come too soon_"**

"**_Put your name on the line, along with place and time. Wanna stay, not to go, I wanna ditch the logical. Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_" I smiled broadly and continued as he seemed to inhale in almost anticipation "_Here's to the nights we felt alive, here's to the tears you knew you'd cry. Here's to goodbye, tomorrow's gonna come too soon_"**

**I stopped when I noticed he had become inexplicably close to me and was now breathing down my neck, eyes glinting with a glazed emptiness.**

**There it was, the most endearing thing I'd ever seen.**

**This sincere, broad, incredible smile beneath that mask.**

**My breath caught in my throat (Christine kept yelling, '_He's so handsome…no, wait, Raoul!_') and I swallowed hard.**

**He inched closer.**

**I was feeling suddenly faint.**

**He came a bit closer.**

**My head spun.**

**His lips met mine in a gentle caress.**

**Reality melted like a wet painting.**

**His hands wrapped around my waist, the kiss deepened.**

**The world was fading away.**

**He whispered something into my ear, making me tense and shiver.**

**I was so far gone.**

**I remember five minutes later, on the floor in the arms of my masked love.**

"**Christine! Christine!" he hissed, shaking me quickly. I wearily cracked open my eyes and came to, looking around dizzily and getting to my feet instantly. I paled. **

"**Oh God, Meg!" and with that, I bolted from his arms and out the door, slamming it.**

**There, glaring me down, stood Meg. Her arms crossed over her chest and she looked very _very_ angry.**

"**Kat, what have you been doing?" **

"**N-Nothing" caught. Red handed. In a liaison. With a masked man. **

"**No, that look on your face doesn't say _nothing_"**

"**I DIDN'T DO HIM IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!" I suddenly blurted out guiltily.**

"**Kat, please please please please please tell me you _didn't_" she pleaded, sighing.**

"**It was just a little kiss…a little tiny kiss…that's all" I said, blushing.**

"**I could kill you, I could kill you, Kat! Do you know what you could do, you could screw this up, you could screw up history! We could have never been born! Or worse, we could be stuck here…in this body…with blonde hair! Blonde, Kat, blonde!" tears were suddenly streaming down her face and she grabbed me by the shoulders, "as a tiny, blonde idiot in the _corps de ballet_!"**

"**Meg, Meg, calm down, please!" I cried, at the point of tears myself.**

**Ohh God, I was going to cry now _too?_**

"**You're gonna make me stuck like this, Kat!" she yowled, gripping me by the shoulders and roughly shaking me.**

**I whimpered and looked to her with wide, chocolate eyes that seemed to fill with tears each passing moment.**

"**No…I'm not….please don't blame me" I couldn't help it, now, my lower lip was quivering, "I'm sorry Meg!"**

**The words were painful to my very ears, coming out in a loud squeal as my face buried into the blonde's shoulder. **

**I felt _so_ disgusted with myself. Honestly, crying _again_? Horrible…**

"**Ohh…Kat…stop..." she sniffled, wiping a few tears from her own eyes "stop crying, Kat…. on, you're, like, making me, like, feel bad"**

"**I just want to help him…." I took in a deep breath "I need to find Raoul…"**

**She shoved me off her, eyes widening and screamed, "YOU NEED TO FIND _WHO_?"**

**I gulped, swallowing hard.**

"**What am I becoming, Meg…?"**

**I felt _so_ nauseated by my statement, by my feelings, by my betraying heart.**

**I guess I was just slowly digging myself in deeper and deeper, wasn't I….great, I was just continually fucking myself over.**

**Just god damn _great_.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**So ends chapter eight! I appreciate all your reviews very much! Will I _ever_ get to _just_ be me again? Will Meg _ever_ stop saying 'like'? Will I stop with the fainting spells?**

**Maybe, maybe not, who knows….**

**Nope**

**Probably not, vulnerability is fun to write….**

**So keep the reviews coming and I'll keep up my ever-faithful updates on this one! Thanks for listening, folks!**


	9. In love with the Vicomte,Deadly Reasons

**I own nothing, as mentioned. I have not a single ounce of ownership toward any of these brilliant characters, except for the Phantom. He's in my closet and is for my own personal use.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**There had been no Erik visits for about two days now. Instead, I walked vacantly about the opera house, blank as a ghost and empty as one too.**

**Raoul was worrying about me. Raoul was hovering over my shoulder every waking moment. _Raoul_ was fearing for my life.**

**I was wishing for my death.**

**Irony is bittersweet, ain't it?**

**I had locked myself into the dressing room for the second time today, not daring to call upon my angel. **

**I couldn't look into those gentle yet passionate eyes and feel my heart ache for another. I couldn't listen to the tiny, nagging Christine in my head as she asked if I was _okay_.**

**Yeah, I'm friggin' _great_.**

"**_You're not yourself today, are you alright?_" Daae's voice inquired gently.**

"**Yes, I'm fine" I pulled my knees to my chest, resting my chin upon them.**

**The realization that was so graciously spared from me was slowly leaking into my occupied brain. Not my knees, _Christine's_ knees, not my Erik, _Christine's_ Erik. **

**None of this was mine, none of this was real. Well, it was _real_, but none of the things here belonged to _me_. **

**I was a pawn in a grand game of chess.**

**Yet I felt my heart pang with another wave of sadness, reminding me of what a horrible bitch I was. I didn't ever want to see Raoul again, never.**

**Just as those thoughts popped into my head, the interruptions began.**

**A soft knock at the door and an even softer voice called, "Christine?"**

**My heart sank a few more feet.**

**I would _so_ prefer a sandwich over a fop right now. **

"**Yes, Raoul?" I called gently, getting to my feet and unlocking the door with a click. I sighed and straightened myself out, weary eyes looking the Vicomte up and down.**

"**I have just come to be assured you are alright, dear Christine. What's wrong, you look pale" he asked quietly.**

**I pasted on that disgusting smile that felt so wrong and nodded.**

**God, I felt so _empty_. So emotionless. So cold.**

**Without him I was nothing, a shell of this fantastic soprano whose shoes I was not fit to fill. **

"**You should get some rest, Christine" he advised.**

**Hell, sleeping won't take the pain away. I can sleep for ever and ever and I still won't feel better. Nothing can ever make me feel better short of dying.**

"**No, I just have to think for a short while, Raoul. Thank you for your concerns" I felt the need to vomit at those words. That's right, thank the Vicomte, kiss the Vicomte, _love_ the Vicomte.**

"**_Ohh, he's so sweet_" I heard Christine coo.**

'**_Don't start, I don't want to throw up on mister nice nice_' I thought back.**

"**Would you like me to stay with you, _mademoiselle?_" he asked, flashing that gorgeous smile.**

**Gorgeous? NO!**

"**N-No, Raoul, thank you very much but I am alright" I nodded to affirm my blatantly false statement and he returned the gesture.**

"**If anything is needed, I am here to help. Simply call, alright?" I nodded once more and he closed the door. I locked it quickly, relishing being alone with my thoughts.**

"**I hate myself" I muttered, slipping my head into my hands dejectedly.**

"**_Oh, don't talk like that, Kat. You are not a bad person, simply a confused one_" Christine comforted.**

"**I feel so sick" I placed my head between my knees, gulping back a wave of sudden nausea. I wretched and began to cough, covering my mouth with my hand.**

**Ever since I'd first come here I'd felt like I was going to drop dead. I wondered what this all was and the Kat side of me, the side with half a brain, deduced it had something to do with sharing a body with little miss princess.**

'**_You feel that too? I thought it was simply I who was ill…._' The brunette trailed. I could hear it, in my head; she was coughing too, sputtering the words.**

**The wild coughing fit went on as I heard someone pounding at the door and screaming my name.**

**Ugh, she-male must have wanted to help again.**

**My hands were shaking as I took in a sharp, deep breath, gasping in an attempt to stop the coughs. I managed to and yowled, voice scratchy, "I'm fine, Raoul!"**

**I managed to hold back the barks as my eyebrows knitted together in discomfort. The Vicomte left moments later and I allowed the torrent of violent coughs erupt from my small body once more.**

**The world was starting to spin, so I clenched my eyes as tightly shut as possible. **

**My ears seemed to twitch ever so slightly as I heard something slide open. Suddenly, black material spread across me and warm arms encircled me.**

"**I heard you. You're still ill" he shuddered. I let my eyes remain closed, comforted in his embrace.**

**The midnight cape stretched over me like a warm blanket of night, making me feel entirely at ease. The coughs went on as my small fingers curled around his loose shirt, gripping with all my might. **

**His ungloved hand slipped to my neck, pressing slightly as a worried look creased his features, causing his mask to drop as his eyebrows slanted downward in concern.**

"**You're very warm" he said gently.**

**It's funny, I felt so _cold_ all of a sudden. All the heat I had just experienced immediately flushed from my body and was replaced by a blast of frigid blood running through my veins.**

**I stopped coughing, hands still clinging to him for dear life. I could feel my body shaking in a spastic aftershock, shivering as I broke out in a cold sweat.**

"**I feel sick…" the tone of my voice only furthered the ill feeling, that whiny, irritated tone.**

"**You should return to your chambers, _mademoiselle_, it is unwise for you to be up in this condition. You are most certainly running a fever and-" he blinked in confusion "are you listening?"**

**I looked up at him, confusion broad and vivid in my coffee-hued eyes.**

"**I'm sorry. I suppose I wasn't. I was just thinking about something"**

**Raoul, Raoul, Raoul, you were thinking about _Raoul_.**

"**Well, I would escort you there; however, I am unsure as to how intelligent it is to allow everyone to see me"**

**That's the problem with a dirty little secret, you have to _keep_ it.**

**I nodded and shakily got to my feet, relinquishing myself from the heat of his body and the warmth of his cape. He caught me just as knees gave way beneath me, hands snaking around my waist to hold me up.**

"**Do you think you can make it back to your room?" he inquired softly, eyes concerned.**

**I nodded and inhaled again, shakier than last time.**

"**Call theGiry brat" he advised, still holding me up. I found my balance and managed to stand on my own two feet (not without –lot of difficulty)**

"**M-Meg!" I called desperately, dissolving into another fit of choking coughs.**

**He gently leaned me against the wall and pressed on my shoulders, forcing me into sitting position. His hand fluttered to my cheek, resting there.**

"**T-The door's lo-locked" I coughed "u-unlock it, please"**

**He placed his finger to my lips and shook his head, walking to the door and clicking the lock. He walked back over to me and picked up my hand from my side, kneeling in front of me and kissing it softly. His eyes twinkled with a hint of impish mischief and he murmured, "get well soon"**

**And with a dashing swoosh of his cape, he disappeared into the depths of his catacombs and slid the mirror closed behind him.**

"**_Goodbye, mon ange!_" Christine exclaimed in my mind. I scowled and rolled my eyes. Impossible woman.**

**I looked tiredly at Meg as she stormed into the room quickly, breathing heavily and looking at me. I could only see through half-open eyes, the coughs forcing me to only be able to half-see.**

"**Christine! Oh hell, not again!" she kneeled next to me fearfully, placing a hand on my forehead.**

"**M-Meg" I managed, breaths coming short and uneven "I don't know what's wrong with me"**

"**You're sick! I told you to like rest, why can't you just like _listen_ for once?" she cried, yanking me to my feet by the wrist.**

"**I-I was just like th-thinking…M-Meg" I tried, falling into her. She managed to catch me before I fell to the ground.**

"**Come on, you klutz, Il Muto's tomorrow. You need to get better like _really_ quickly" she sighed, slinging my arm over her shoulders. **

"**I-I'm sorry, Meg, I tried to listen…I really did…I just wanted to th-think….then he came and I got sick" the blonde's face softened in realization.**

"**Alright, it's okay now. You'll be, like, fine" her heart sank when she realized tomorrow was Il Muto. She knew what Christine did, what I was _going_ to do during Il Muto.**

**I was going to break him.**

**I was dragged down the hallway and shoved into a bed, coughing still and forcing out unsteady breaths.**

"**You can't see him, like, anymore, Kat" Meg said solemnly. A theory began in her mind, an idea at why I was afflicted with this chronic illness.**

**It was _him_. Being near him made me literally _sick_.**

**Now, let me take the time to say that I resent that. No sight of gorgeous God man could ever make _me_ sick. If anything, it made me _happy_.**

"**Wh-Why?" I sat up, trembling.**

"**He does this to you" no 'like' this time, I'm impressed.**

"**He would never!" I exclaimed. Crackle, crackle, my voice died out.**

"**You can't see him again, Kat. Think, like, about it. You came back right after seeing him for the first time and you were, like, dying. You see him again now and you're, like, dying" she explained, sounding as intelligent as you could in Meg's voice.**

"**N-No" I managed, eyes wide. My voice was barely audible, a hushed whisper from a very sore throat.**

"**I'm sorry, Christine. It's, like, the only explanation…" she murmured gently. I flung myself forward, my arms around her neck and face buried in her shoulder**

**That night, in delirium, exhaustion and depression, I cried. I cried the hardest I'd ever cried in my life.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**There's your explanation as to this dandy illness. Trust me, that's a space-filler explanation, the full one is much deeper, longer and much more complex. I have to thank Michele vastly for the longer explanation that will ensue in the next chapter. Will I ever feel better? Will Christine ever shut up? Will I manage to have a real conversation with the Phantom?**

**1. Maybe, eventually.**

**2. Nope.**

**3. I could, but the dirty thoughts will get in the way.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Explanations,All Downhill From Here

**Chapter ten of 'MegMichele, ChristineKat and the Gaping Plothole'! I thank all my reviewers and looker-overs so much, you're all such darlings, really, thanks for reading. Anyways, I own nothing, not any of this. I own the Phantom in my closet, in his glorious Red Death outfit, a tub of chocolate sauce and a can of whipped cream. I am not at liberty to explain _why_ any of those things are related to eachother, I'll just put it this way, if I _was_ to explain _why_ these things are related, I would be told that I belong on 'Sex and the City'. Ahh, well, anyways, I'm experimenting point of views in this chapter so it's going to be a little odd. Forgive me for that. As a writer, I have the urge to change stuff around. So ya think the plot's going well so far, ehh? Yeah, it is, in a few chapters I will have thrown the entirety of the original movie plot completely off track. Not yet, patience, dears. Well, on with the fic!**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**I awoke in a fluffed bed, entirely exhausted. The night had been grueling (I slept for a few and far apart collection of minutes) and I felt _more_ tired, if anything.**

**I looked around to find the room devoid of all life, save for Meg Giry curled up on the corner, chin in her hands and a thoughtful look creasing her features.**

"**What is it, Meg?" I asked, voice hoarse.**

"**I'm thinking about something, Kat"**

**Thinking? Meg Giry was _thinking_? Rare, strange and earth-shattering.**

"**_You have to sleep more. When you don't sleep, I don't sleep, remember? Ugh, I'm exhausted…_" I heard Christine whine. **

**At least I didn't feel like my guts were going to be spewed on the floor in front of me. **

**I shuddered in remembrance of last night. How could someone so-**

"**BINGO!" I was interrupted as Meg leapt to her feet, index finger in the air and triumphant grin on her face.**

"**Hmm?" I asked calmly, eyebrow quirked.**

"**Why he makes you sick! Why you can't remember who you were- well, are! I'VE GOT IT!" she exclaimed proudly.**

"**Continue" I urged, leaning forward in interest. **

"**You have an obviously dominating personality; then again, Christine does as well. Despite her outward appearance, like," she stopped, grumbling in annoyance "she needs to be in control a-lot. Because of, like, that, your personalities sort of overlap each other. Since she's, like, the most dominating personality in that body, her memories and her thoughts come through more than yours. LIKE, EUREKA!"**

**I sighed and covered my ears at the last statement, her shrill voice ringing in my ears.**

"**Fine, why do I get sick when I'm around Erik?" I asked smartly, grinning cheekily.**

"**That" Meg sank back into the corner, defeated "I need to think about"**

**I sighed and slipped my head into my hands, eyebrows furrowing, I had to think about this, myself.**

"**_Stop thinking so much…you're working yourself too hard. Got to bed_" Christine moaned in irritation.**

**Oh shut up, brunette, I'm not in the mood. **

"**Il Muto's tonight, you know. I hope you're, like, ready for it…" the words rested on the tip of Meg's tongue. **

'**_You're going to break him. You're going to make him cry. You're going to watch him die inside' _Meg-Michele thought silently.**

"**_Who? Ohh my, don't tell me she's going to break the Vicomte's heart!_" the little Meg voice in the back of her head cried.**

**Well, okay, I guess I'll take a crack at explaining this _whole_ situation. Michele has a vastly dominating personality, it's just how she is, even more dominating than me. Meg is totally submissive, therefore, Michele is in total control of the body. But Meg remains in the back of her head, like a little buzzing fly who I like better than Christine.**

**My little Christine voice pisses me off. Why can't mine behave like sweet little Meg?**

"**Ohh yes, I'm the page boy" I said sourly, liquid chocolate gaze glaring deeply into the wall.**

"**Yes, but trust me and don't worry. You'll get your break, like, very soon" Meg comforted.**

'**_You're going to destroy the precious Phantom you worship!_' her head kept yelling.**

"**_Ohh and…I thought it was the Vicomte…well, I suppose that's better….but why would she care if she broke the Phantom's heart, Miss Michele?_" the little Giry asked.**

'**_Because, sweet little blonde idiot, Kat…not Christine, Kat, as in my friend, has an utter and total infatuation with the Phantom. She breaks his heart, I'm pretty sure the Kat side of her rolls over and dies_' Michele, ever the optimist (pfft, right, maybe when I get that sandwich I've been complaining over) laughed sarcastically.**

"**Meg?" I asked gently.**

"**Yes, like, Kat?" she inquired with a sigh.**

"**Why do I have a really bad really nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach?" I asked timidly.**

"**You've been feeling like that for, like, _days_…and don't worry about it" she didn't have the heart to tell me what I was going to do….**

**I was going to kill the one man I _really_ cared about in this world. I was going to _make_ him shed tears, tears that I deserved more than he.**

**Ohh _Erik_. **

**Thinking back, I could kill Michele for not telling me what I was going to do to him. Because, when I had committed the deed…well, you'll see in a bit. Let us just say it was one hell of a mess.**

"**Well, like, come on. We need to get out there; we have, like, one more chance to rehearse. Come on, lazy! Up!" before I knew it, my blonde buddy had grabbed the sheets from under me and pulled, causing me to roll to the floor in a crumpled heap of skirts and brunette curls with a loud squeal.**

**This day had already begun with the major suckage.**

**Later, My Fantabulous Scene in 'Il Muto' as Carlottta's Little Serafimo Person….The Spectacle Begins**

"**_Poor fool he doesn't know, oh oh oh oh oh! If he knew the truth he'd never ever go-_"**

**The hideous diva bird thing was interrupted by a booming voice from above us.**

"**Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty?" I knew that voice…**

**Instantly, the world seemed to blur into a mess of colors and shapes, my mind traveling elsewhere.**

"**He's here, like, the Phantom of the Opera" Meg said dully, tone flat and emotionless.**

"**It's him…" I murmured, looking up to my dark prince.**

**Ohh God so dizzy…but it feels so ridiculously de-_lovely_. **

**Hideous diva bird thing snapped her oh-so-fashionable fan thing at me and growled, "Your part is silent, little toad"**

**Each word dripped with that dreadful, terrible, monstrous accent. **

"**_Ohh good God, she's so terrible_" Christine complained in the back of 'my' head.**

**For the second time today, shut _up_.**

**My dark prince murmured something in irritation, turning and stalking off into the rafters whilst muttering angrily to himself.**

**But a few moments later, the show resumed and I continued to not do anything but scamper around Carlotta while she shrieked in the voice that could crack windows and deafen the already deaf. **

**In my mind, I could envision it. Carlotta's mouth would open, glass would begin to shatter, people would scream in horror, things would be set aflame, the apocalypse would suddenly begin, death would be upon every unsuspecting man, woman and child…Carlotta would keep singing until the world blinked out of existence….**

**I snapped out of it when I noticed that the icky bad voice had stopped, and hideous diva bird thing was croaking like a frog and screaming for her mother. I could so care less.**

"**Ladies and gentleman, we apologize. The performance will continue in ten minutes time when the role of the countess will be played Miss Daae" Firmin said urgently.**

**Yoink! I was plucked from behind the curtain and paraded in front of a cheering crowd.**

"**Until then we would crave your indulgence for a few moments" Firmin stated (almost calmly).**

"**Meanwhile, we'd like to give you the ballet from act 3 of tonight's opera" Andre stammered nervously.**

"**What?" Reyer practically twitched.**

"**Yes, the-the ballet. Bring it forward please!" Andre exclaimed, gesturing wildly.**

**I was forced back behind the curtain and into the backroom, in which I was forced into the Countess outfit and tied back up so as breathing was but a distant memory.**

**Everything was going smoothly, perfectly. Then everyone outside starting shrieking like banshees which was, needless to say, bad for hung over ChristineKat. I wasn't feeling well and the endless screaming of the people outside wasn't helping. I was soon rushed outside by the crowd in the dressing room anxiously running to see what had occurred.**

**There it was. Hanging in the air and still twitching slightly by a lasso, was Joseph Buquet. No, not Joseph Buquet, Joseph Buquet's _corpse_.**

**A caped figure was visible far up in the rafters, a twisted smirk upon those angelic lips. Ohh no…_mon ange_…Erik…._no_.**

**The smirk screamed 'you made me do this, it was your fault'.**

"**Christine! Are you alright?" the Vicomte was at my side.**

"**It's not safe here!" I gripped him by the arm and began to flee as fast as my heel-clad feet could take me, frantically rushing up the spiral staircase.**

"**_Why have you brought me here?_" great, now he was singing.**

"**_We can't go back there_" and now _I'm_ singing, too? Ohh hell….**

"**_We must return_" the Vicomte sang.**

"**_He'll kill you. His eyes will find us there!_" stop it, stop lying! Stupid Christine, making me say these things!**

"**_Christine don't say that_" he nearly warned. Yet I kept singing.**

"**_Those eyes that burn…_"**

**For the record, his eyes _never_ made me feel anything but happy, so that last line was a total untruth. How could those perfect, bright eyes ever hurt me?**

"**_Don't even think it_"**

"**_If he has to kill a thousand men_" what ludicrous bullshit am I _singing_?**

"**_Forget this waking nightmare…_" his voice had softened.**

"**_The phantom of the opera will kill and kill again!_ _My God who is this man?_"**

"**_My God who is this man…_"**

"**_Who hunts to kill_"**

"**_This mask of death_"**

"**_I can't escape from him, I never will_"**

"**_Whose is this voice you hear, with every breath?_"**

"**_And in this labyrinth, where night is blind. The phantom of the opera is here, inside my mind_"**

"**_And in this labyrinth, where night is blind. The phantom of the opera is there, inside your mind_"**

**He stopped, whirled on me, frost eyes glittering as snow began to fall.**

"**_There is no phantom of the opera_" is he _stupid_? Who does he think just killed Buquet?**

"**_Raoul, I've been there, to his world of unending night . . . to a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness….Darkness … Raoul, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face, in that darkness … darkness…"_ I felt myself drifting once more, almost needing to compensate for all the awful things I'd just said. It was the Kat side that made me sing the next words, "_But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound … In that night there was music in my mind…And through music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I'd never heard before…."_**

"**_What you heard was a dream and nothing more…_" really, how _stupid_ was he?**

"**_But in his eyes….all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes…that both threaten and adore…_" the words stuck in my mind…those eyes, they were just so hard to forget, to just shrug off. So deep, so gentle…so caring. Yet, at the same time, so passionate, so rough, burning with an intense fire. And, in spite of all that, they seemed so…so empty.**

"**_Christine…Christine…_" the Vicomte softly walked over, concern in his soft, blue eyes.**

"**_Christine..._" the ghostly voice echoed off the rooftop and I felt my heart speed up in my chest. I felt myself choke in an attempt to swallow and eventually succeeded. Then there was suddenly this horrid pain in my chest.**

**Christine and I both knew, despite lack of experience, that feeling was a heart breaking.**

**I knew something bad was about to occur.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Yeah, cliffhangers are the devil, I know. I just thought it's a terrible yet lovely point to cut that scene off. Dreadful, really. Well, what will I say? Am I beginning to _like_ Christine? Should Carlotta drop dead?**

**1. Review with your assumption on this one, I'm intrigued as to what you people think I'll do.**

**2. Okay…just a _little_.**

**3. HELL YES!**

**Mwahah, review and keep reading, next chapter'll be up soon.**


	11. Why the Hell Can't You Love Me?

**I had the strangest urge to write something like this, so it's not really very punctual to the plot. It is, in fact, random and totally odd. It's merely a teensy bit of randomness in a story that has, otherwise, a rather oddly intricate plot for something like this…however, as usual, I own nothing but the Phantom man in my closet, whipped cream and chocolate sauce. I also certainly do not own the song 'Objection Tango' by Shakira. Without further ado, on with the random, slightly depressing chapter!**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**It was just another one of those afternoons where I was feeling lazy, tired and very Christine-like. I was spending this fine day with my "lover".**

**My illegal, way older than me, not even supposed to be seeing, sex god, dangerous, murderer, sex addict, maniacal, evil, crazy, genius, obsessive lover.**

**Okay, besides that, he's a really good guy, I swear! **

**And, as I lay vacantly in the swan bed, I thought. The sweet notes elicited from the organ drifted musically over my ears, flooding my thoughts and setting them at ease.**

**Then they started getting worse, darker, sad. Evil thoughts, I tell you.**

**I looked sadly over to the lover who was many things. His back was turned to me as he leaned over ever so slightly, shoulders tensed as his fingers gracefully drifted over the keys.**

**I couldn't help but think about Christine, about _me_….about _us_.**

**I mean, I knew I wasn't Christine, I was someone else…who, I wasn't sure, but I knew that other someone felt incredibly strongly for the Phantom.**

**But he would never love the other me. The other me wasn't musically talented (save for the slightest bit of a knack for singing), the other me wasn't exceptional, the other me wasn't gorgeous or graceful or delicate….well, delicate yes, I knew she was of tiny size…but that's not the point.**

**He loved _Christine_.**

**Christine _Daae_.**

**Not….girl something or other.**

**Girl something or other was no Daae. No talented, beautiful, graceful, perfect, innocent Daae.**

**And this made that yet to be filled void in my chest ache greatly. **

**Then I got that _feeling_. That feeling I seem to keep getting, like I have to open my mouth right then and there and spill my true feelings in a flurry of notes and lyrics.**

**So I smacked both hands again my mouth and shook my head, making muffed noises. My hands flew from my mouth and it was opened.**

"**_It's not her fault that she's so irresistible, but all the damage she's caused is unfixable. Every twenty seconds you repeat her name. When it comes to me you don't care if I'm alive or dead_" Ohh shit, was all I could keep thinking. The lyrics were rolling off my tongue in perfect rhythm as I raised myself from the bed, "_objection, I don't wanna be the exception to get a bit of your attention. I love you for free and I'm not your mother, but you don't even bother. Objection, I'm tired of this triangle, got dizzy dancing tango_"**

**I was by his side. He quizzically looked up from his little instrument and I gripped his leather-clad hand in mine, I pulled him to his feet and took his other hand, forcing him to dance with me (as if he was arguing).**

"**_I'm falling apart in your hands again. Get away, I've got to get away_" I was suddenly spun outward and pulled back in, twirling to hit his chest with a gentle thud.**

**Liquid chocolate met mint green and I opened my mouth again.**

"**_Next to her cheap silicone I look minimal. That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible. But you gotta know small things also count, you better put your feet back on the ground and see what it's about_" I yanked away from him a little and his hand now held only one of mine, our fingers loosely entwined. **

"**_Objection, I don't wanna be the exception to get a bit of your attention. I love you for free and I'm not your mother, but you don't even bother. Objection, I'm tired of this triangle, got dizzy dancing tango. I'm falling apart in your hands again. No way, no no no. I wish there was a chance for you and me, I wish you couldn't find a place to be away from here_" I hated the truthfulness of those lyrics. Every word exploded with sincerity and pure expression of frustration to my exception.**

**I ripped my hand to his hand from mine and pressed both my small hands to his chest, pushing him away. He stumbled a little and I turned, throwing my hands in the air.**

"**_This is pathetic, it's sardonic. It's sadistic, it's psychotic. Tango was not for three was never meant to be. But you can try it, rehearse it and train like a horse. Don't you count on me, ohh don't you count on me, boy_" I was looking back to him now, one finger menacingly raised in front of his face like scolding a child.**

"**_Objection, I don't wanna be the exception to get a bit of your attention. I love you for free and I'm not your mother, but you don't even bother. Objection, I'm tired of this triangle, got dizzy dancing tango. I'm falling apart in your hands again. No way, I've got to get away. Get away. Get away_" I stopped, biting down very hard on my tongue.**

**My hands now grasped tightly to his shirt, eyes desperately looking up to him. Tears overflowed and he looked down with equal desperation, eyes confused and almost concerned.**

"**I-I don't…I don't understand" he said quietly, cupping my cheek. His other hand rose to tenderly press to the side of my face, thumb brushing silently over the tear. **

**Of course he wouldn't understand, he doesn't know that I'm not Christine!**

"…**_.I had no idea this made you so upset. I'm sorry_" Christine murmured in the back of my vacant brain.**

'**_It's okay, trust me. I'll be fine…I'm just going to have to be more careful to not spill out random song lyrics that describe my every feeling with flawless accuracy_' I chortled sarcastically in response.**

"…**.I had no idea you could tango" how cute, he's trying to lighten the mood!**

**There was a long period of silence and then, stupidly-**

"**Neither did I"**

**He chuckled amusedly and brought a finger beneath my eye, catching a tear upon it and raising his hand to the catch a candle's light. The tear hung at the tip of his finger, glistening. He seemed to be deeply examining it, almost fascinated.**

"**Something so beautiful born of sadness" he mumbled, bending the digit ever so slightly.**

"**Something so gifted born of darkness" I retorted, weakly sniffling.**

**His lips curled upward into a smile and he carelessly flicked the tear away, bored with the object as a child tires of an overused toy. I brought a hand to my face before it was ceased, seized by his own.**

**He clicked his tongue in disapproval and rested the other hand upon my waist, smirking a little.**

**I looked a little startled but my expression was met with a light smirk.**

"**You said you did not know how to tango. Therefore, I will teach" he spun me outward, and then back into him "you"**

**A tiny smirk began on my own lips and I hopped out of his grip. I leaned forward, tracing a finger along his shirt. **

**And, in a low, purred, wicked voice, I murmured, "It takes two to tango, so teach me, Master Erik"**

**The smirk on his lips widened tremendously and he held out a hand for me to take.**

"**Then let the lessons commence"**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**I wish I had a clue what spurred this chapter, it's hugely random and doesn't even fit into the timeline of anything, but I had such an urge to use this song. Hence, here is this chapter. Hope you liked, I'll be doing this from time to time.**


	12. Even Further Down

"**_No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears, I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you_" no, Kat, don't do it! Don't give in! Don't…give-**

**And then, my mouth opened and out spilled the love confessions, "_Say you'll love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you_" Ohh hell…**

**I'd just done it. I'd just dug the first foot of my own grave. Foot number two, comin' right up…**

"**_Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you_" pfft, like he _knew_ Erik. Mister half mask wasn't exactly cuddle bunny…ohh shit…stop it, you love him, remember?**

"**_All I want is freedom, a world with no more night, and you always beside me, to hold me and to hide me_" lies, lies, all of them, lies! Come on, Erik, think of Erik!**

"**_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime... let me lead you from your solitude... Say you need me with you here, beside you... anywhere you go, let me go too…Christine, that's all I ask of you..._" ohh but his voice was so unbearable warming, so ridiculously calming so….perfect.**

**The gears in my stupid head turned and turned and clicked in an irrational display of intellect. Raoul and Erik were contrasts, mirror images, two sides of the same coin. When compared, their differences were few and far between. Erik's booming yet velvet voice that seemed to induce me into 'the coma of stupidity and I'm gonna get raped-ness' and Raoul's soft, gentle voice that seemed to comfort me and set my mind at ease.**

**But…I don't want to pick one…can't I just have both?**

**Did I mention I strongly resemble that of a spoiled child?**

"**_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, say the word and I will follow you…_" and did I mention, added to the fact that this is considered betraying my too-sexy-for-his-cape lover, these lyrics were nausea-inducing. (Insert gag here)**

"**_Share each day with me, each night, each morning_" every so often Christine squealed way way way in the back of my teensy head and I'd realized, Raoul's voice and my own had melded to create this sickeningly sweet sound that entangled in a perfect harmony.**

**(Insert another gag here)**

**Grave's been dug about four feet by now. Deeper and deeper it goes.**

"**_Say you love me_" okay, half of me screamed that it would be lovely to hear that from the Vicomte's lips, half of me screamed 'No! NO NO NO! TELL ME YOU HATE ME!'**

**I think you can guess which side was yelling what, aye, readers?**

"**_You know I do_" ick, yuck and yecch. Raoul…I love you, dearest, but think of less cliché things to sing!**

"**_Love me…that's all I ask of…you…_" and he did the thing I was fearing most. His lips softly pressed against mine.**

**I heard a drum pounding in my ears, my heartbeat racing, my face flushing. Erik would've deepened the kiss, made it selfish and manipulative. Raoul simply pulled away, tenderly placing a hand on my cheek with a soft, gentle smile.**

"**_I must go, they'll wonder where I am. Come with me Raoul_" I sang softly, mirroring his smile and softly taking my hand in his own.**

"**_Christine I love you_" my smile widened and I did my best to choke down the words, to the point where my customary Kat twitch was forming in my eye and I had to open my mouth (delayed reaction) to stop a convulsion. **

"**_Order your fine horses, be with them at the door_" **

"**_And soon, you'll be beside me_"**

"**_You'll guide me and you'll guide me_" I heard my own words echoing behind me as I closed the door and giddily went back to the stage with Raoul.**

**Every step made me hear my heart more vividly.**

**_Thump_.**

**The event began to sink into my brain, seeping in slowly.**

_**Thump **_

**I realized what I'd just done and, finally, I'd also realized that _he_ had been watching me the whole time. Erik, my Erik….I'd done it…I'd killed him.**

_**Thump**_

**I felt sick again, I was growing tired of this. But this time, the sickness wasn't brought on or encouraged, the sickness was my conscience. The illness was nausea from knowing what I had just done. Forsaken my angel. _Forsaken _him.**

_**Thump Thump THUMP!**_

**The beating of my heart, growing ever faster and seeming to work its' way up to my throat, was beginning to make me sick.**

_**THUMP THUMP THUMP!**_

"**Raoul, I-" before I could finish that sentence, I passed flat out. Darkness overtook my vision, but my heartbeat still echoed wildly in my ears.**

**Six feet, too far down to save myself now.**

_**Thump Thump thump t h u m p …..**_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Cliffhangers are fun for Kat. And I promise I'll update a-lot faster, I'm just very sidetracked at the moment….hehe ; But I promise I'll work on updating quicker! Will I realize the error of my ways and go with the sexy Erik? Will Meg ever be of any use? Will I ever get any?**

**a. Maybe, read to find out**

**b. You know I'm kidding XD Kat loves her Meg.**

**c. Maybe, wait and see…and all those with very dirty minds (like me) you'll understand what I'm getting :P**

**Thanks for readin' so far!**


	13. Sick,I Hate Tomatoes

Oh my God, look I'm writing an actual new chapter to this phic. I'm a lazy, talent less bitch, I know. Anyways, I would like to thank my reviewers and my looker-over's, I appreciate the feedback so much and I'm glad it's so well liked. I'm direly impressed by that, too, this flop of a phic is going over so well. Anyways, I'm so happy to continue with this and promise I'll update more frequently. I own nothing. Erik. Chocolate sauce. Whipped cream. Closet. –Insert dirty thoughts here-. Oh, yeah, and, by the way, dream sequence is in _italics_.

XxXxXxXxXx

I groaned tiredly and my eyes fluttered open. My breath hitched in my throat.

_Hot. So hot. Warm. Can't breathe. Can't feel._

"Like, hey" a cooed voice said calmly. My eyes rolled upward to the source of the voice. Of course, Meg, with the _like. _

I opened my mouth to say something but found that I couldn't. My throat felt aflame, rough and scratchy as I shoved out a 'hi'. My voice sounded, to my ears, like nails on a chalkboard.

"Kat…you have to, like, choose…I can't, like, see you like this all the time…" I struggled to sit up but my muscles wouldn't comply.

Each muscle and ligament knotted and tied together, tensing and disabling my ability to move. I heard Christine make a little whimper followed by a shrill cry that made my head hurt.

"Can't" I choked out. The word was followed by a torrent of coughs that ripped up my throat even worse, making it burn fiercely.

"_Poor…thing…_" I heard Christine say weakly.

'_You feel as shitty as me, so don't worry about it, Daae. I'm sorry I can' t choose, Christine….I don't want you to be so sick too…._' I returned the thought warmly.

"Sleep" I croaked weakly. A hand slid to my forehead timidly and rested there as I closed my eyes softly. As soon as my eyelashes hit my cheeks, I spiraled into the land of slumber and dreams.

_I blinked and looked around. I looked down at my feet, which were bare. My toes dug into a plush, light pink carpet and I stretched, feeling confused and yet I felt…at…home._

_I did a once-over on wherever the hell I was. The walls were a slightly lighter shade of pink than the carpet, almost pastel. There was someone lying in the middle of the floor…no, closer observation and I could see the person was sitting._

_It was a girl, with chocolate brown ringlets cascading down her back eloquently. Her shoulders shook and her face was buried in her knees, quiet sobs shaking her body. A white dress adorned her terribly slender form. So small…._

"_H-Hello?" I asked gently, slipping a hand to the girl's shoulder._

_Her shoulders stiffened a little and she took in a great, drawn out sniffle. She raised her head from her knees and leaned backward. Dark chocolate, coffee brown eyes blinked intently at me._

_I fell back to the carpet, startled._

"_Christine?" I inquired, my own eyes widening. She dragged her hand to her face and brushed growing tears from the corners of those lovely eyes._

"_Y-Y-You're that girl" she stammered. Another blink and tears magnified her eyes once more._

"_Y-You're Christine Daae" I mumbled, crawling forward. I propped myself up on one knee in front of her, examining her closely. My arms snaked around her and pulled her to my chest, whispering soft words into those curls as she sobbed._

_I felt like myself again. Tough, unafraid, always the one to take control of the situation. Always the dominating one._

_Was I back? Could I be me again?_

_I raised my head from within her hair and looked up. My eyes met with two pools of green speckled gold, honey coloring lightly flaked with bits of faded emerald. A mirror, my own reflection. _

_My own hair, though a bit shorter than Christine's, had the same bounce, spring and coloring, though was slightly darker brown._

_No, I could never be me._

_I'd always be her. I'd always be her shadow._

_In truth, a glance into the tall, rectangular mirror and I began to register it. _

_My own eyes glimmered with a sparkle of innocence, golden brown orbs glinting ever so gently with adolescence. That's what I was._

_I was a childish version of Christine. I was the leftover from a messy experiment. I **was** her. I was what Christine would have been had she went with Erik._

_At least, that's what I told myself to think. That's how I rationalized this mess._

_I looked down to Christine and…it was so odd…I felt it. This little pang of guilt and this need to protect. I **hate **her._

_Don't I?_

_I want to hate her. I want to blame her. I want to despise her, loathe her, be repulsed by her…but…I can't. So small, so innocent, so desperate and vulnerable._

_So much a mirror of me. So much a reflection of the side of me no one will ever get to see._

"_Y-You're that girl?" she reiterated that statement. Her voice startled me and my gaze lazily dropped in order to meet her's._

"_My name is Kat, little Daae" I cooed gently. I allowed a soft smile to grace my lips, trying to get the tiny soprano to relax._

"_N-Nice to meet you" she stopped ad hiccupped, bouncing a little each time, "I-I-I'm Christine"_

"_I know. It's also great to meet you, Miss Daae" the smile stretched. I genuinely liked her voice. So opposite of mine, timid and frightened and juvenile._

_I laughed a little. She reminded me of one of those puppies, you know, the ones that get kicked too many times and get lost in those mass crowds. A terrified little puppy._

"_Y-You should go back. Y-You" she stopped, hiccupping and bouncing even higher, "you're really sick"_

"_No, you're not well either….where are we?" she blinked those wide, brown eyes and, still hiccupping, she raised a shaky hand to the wall opposite us._

_Hanging upon the wall, slanted and seemingly threatened to fall over, was a cracked sign. It read, in bright pink handwriting seemingly written by a three year old, **'Kat's Thinking Spot'**._

_I blinked, perplexed, and nodded in understanding. _

_My eyes suddenly widened in realization._

_THIS WAS MY HEAD?_

"_A-Are you quite alright?" the doe eyes got wider and the hiccupping became louder, less suppressed._

"_What? Of course…so…this is my mind?" I asked her. I averted my eyes from the mirror, I didn't want to see myself, I didn't want to see **her**. _

"_Presumably so…but…it's very nicely furnished" she cracked a weak, 'please-laugh-the-silence-is-awkward' smile._

_Laugh I did, though it was forced and faked and painful in all its' glory._

"_Thank you" I responded casually, removing my grip from around her body. She wriggled out of my lap and stood up, sniffling,_

"_S-So…you…" hiccup hiccup hiccup "look like me"_

_Oww, right in the chest. Now **that's **a cheap shot, Miss Christine. I cringed just a little but nodded, unable to open my mouth._

"_Like...little me…Kat, right? How old are you?" she inquired softly, biting down on her lip to keep back the hiccups._

"_Fourteen" I responded out of impulse. I had actually turned fifteen just last summer but, for some reason, I always responded with fourteen, "Ohh, I mean, fifteen"_

_I sheepishly smiled and pressed a hand to the plush carpet, pushing myself up and back to my feet._

"_I, myself, am seventeen…you **are** younger than me…" she said in quiet awe, looking me up and down. I suddenly felt insecure, squirming under her glance._

"_Wait…if this is my mind…can I have anything I want?" I turned my face upwards and yelled to the white ceiling, "I want a sandwich!"_

_Sure enough, something fell on my head. Tumbling to the floor in perfect form upon a glass plate, stacked between two slices of potato bread, was a sandwich piled with bologna, tomato, lettuce, mayonnaise, pepperoni and gobs of mustard oozing out the sides of the exploding sandwich._

"…_I hate tomato…."_

_Two tiny, stick legs soon sprouted from beneath the glass plate and it ambled off. A small, black hole ripped open in the pink wall. The plate stepped through and the vortex closed back in on itself._

"…_I don't believe words can describe the lunacy of what I just saw" Christine commented, open mouthed._

_My eyes were set on where the sandwich stepped through._

"…_same here" I commented flatly, shaking my head rapidly from side to side as if trying to disprove what I just witnessed._

_A **sandwich** just walked._

_But that wasn't the worst part…_

…_ya know what was the worst part…?_

…_I've been wanting that sandwich since 'Music of the Night' and now, I get it, and it has **tomato**._

_I **hate **tomato._

_Oh, but I think I'm getting a little sidetracked. Anyway, Christine was staring so hard into me I was awaiting a gigantic hole to be bored through me._

"_So…" I began. Ooh, awkward tension._

_As if responsive, the air immediately became thicker and much **much** hotter, actually burning my lungs as I inhaled._

_How odd._

_I shifted uncomfortably, squirming a little as I nervously shuffled from one foot to the other. The air was beginning to feel like I was inhaling wet cement. The atmosphere actually got heavier and gained a bit of weight, answering to my own nervous anxiety._

_So…I'm stuck here? _

…_Maybe if I ask for another sandwich it won't have tomato._

XxXxXxXxXx

So ends the oddest chapter I've ever written. Maybe I'm dead and stuck in my head? That's for you to figure out...Gerard Butler only knows. Anyway, will Michele flip out if I wake up? Where the hell is Erik? Can I _please _have that sandwich?

Yeah, that's just Michele for you.

Prancing about being pretty yet depressed.

Hell no. No sandwich for Kat.

Keep reading and reviewing, please, I love feedback! (D)


	14. Tea Time, Follow the White Rabbit

Whatever you recognize, I don't own! Well, except the Phantom in my closet with a tub of chocolate sauce and a can of whipped cream. Ahh, well. _Italics _ In my head. **_Italics and bold_** what would be considered regular italics if everything weren't _in _italics. Thanks to all who reviewed, and even all who just read this over, I really appreciate it. Without further ado, let's move on!

XxXxXxXxXx

_And the two of us had gone to chatting, trying to develop some kind of bond or relationship or maybe brainstorm a way out of this damn pink hell._

"_So…your name is…what is it again? Pardon, I'm getting so forgetful," the young Daae flashed a beamingly bright smile at me._

"_Kat, Christine, I am Kat," I explained smoothly, making for a tiny bow._

"_Kat. What a charming little name," she smiled even brighter and I found that I was soon quite enraptured by her accent. A tasteful tinge of English, quite pretty actually._

_Made me feel like my Brooklyn accent was grotesque, too. _

"_Yeah, charmin'," I grinned just a little, blushing as I rubbed the back of my neck._

"_And you have such an interesting accent…where are you from?" she asked. And I could tell she was genuinely inquisitive because she leaned forward a bit, leaning her hand upon her cheek as if to listen closer._

"_Brooklyn, New York," I replied. The grin quickly morphed into a Cheshire expression. The New York came out peculiar sounding, being that 'New York' soon became 'New Yowk' in a sense. Funny, weird accent I'd acquired._

"…_Really?" she asked, leaning forward ever the more. I nodded and smiled widely, my own almost black ringlets bouncing with my head._

"_Yupp," I responded proudly, smirking, "and, as I understand it, you, yourself, did quite a bit of traveling when your father was alive. And now you have an interesting accent"_

"_Hardly," modest, I like this kid._

"_No, easily," the Cheshire grin widened._

_With a wave of my hand, a pink table fell from above us and landed with a crash between the two of us, evenly and perfectly balancing out. Two chairs, both overstuffed and pink, fell behind each of us. The table was soon ornamented as multiple little teacups all fell with a clink clink clink each time, saucers and all. Lastly, a large, lilac hued teapot fell right, smack in the middle of the table._

"_Tea?" I asked calmly. Christine just looked up to me with these wide, coffee brown eyes, mouth hanging open._

"_U-Uhh…o-ohh…y-yes, please!" she smiled as I leaned over and poured some of the tea into her cup, listening to the liquid slosh around for a minute._

"_Thank you," her voice still held an uneasy tremor and she smiled, albeit very nervously._

"_Welcome, dear," and in an instant, I had shed the Brooklyn accent and adopted a proper, sophisticated, slightly Hannibal Lecter one._

_Anyone who has ever known me for a day or two will know that I am a master of voices, accents and bullshittery. Yes, I said bullshittery, and guess what, it's a word now. Hah, score one for the fifteen year old jackass._

_Her face contorted into a look of distaste as she raised the cup to her lips and downed a little of the tea. She cringed a little. I held back a laugh at the look on her face, like a child who'd just first learned they didn't like math and was berating the teacher on how terrible it was._

"_Ohh, stupid me! I just remembered! You don't like green tea, you like English!" with those words, the teacup was up and walking._

_The tiny, black, stick legs had sprouted from beneath the saucer and, this time; it made a little bow to Christine and comically hopped off the table with the sound of a piano key being tapped._

_It then made a little march to the wall and a tiny, black portal opened up widely in the pink plaster._

_The sounds of several piano keys being tapped upon at once sounded as the teacup hopped into the portal. With a light pop sound, the vortex swirled in on itself and sealed._

_Christine looked up as another teacup fell out of seemingly nowhere, landing neatly and perfectly in front of her._

_I blinked and smiled, making a sweeping gesture to the cup._

_Why did I have this distinct, 'follow the white rabbit' feeling?_

"_T-That is so strange," she stammered, leaning over to examine the cup._

_My lips lost their wide smile, falling into a straight line. My golden-green eyes gained a serious flatness, looking her over almost observantly. I made a tiny 'hn' sound in the back of my throat._

"_Yeah…now…how are we going to get out of here?" I asked gently. My tone had taken a total one eighty, calm and yet apathetic._

"_I'm not quite sure," she raised the cup once more to her lips, sipped some and murmured a 'that's much better' to herself, "for now, it seems we are simply trapped within each other's company"_

_The side of me that hated, resented and detested the young Daae heaved a great sigh and muttered a little 'yippee'._

"_Okay…well…on the matters of my…your…our health," I corrected pointedly, "what are we to do on that?"_

"_Well, I'd hate to bring it up and put such a black cloud over this meeting, seeing as you are quite kind, but we only seem to have a single choice in this matter. You have to choose," still sipping the tea as if to hide her face._

_Something inside me started to lose it, to bubble over and brew with furious animosity._ **_Choose? Did she think I could just do that?_**

"_Christine, my friend," and I found I sounded startlingly like the Grinch, "it is not simple as a choice"_

"_Unfortunately it's not. It requires you to make a decision between the two you seem to feel for. I find it horribly unfortunate that you should have to go through something as difficult as this, being you're so…young…but just listen to what your heart tells you to do," she nodded to confirm that and downed the rest of the tea._

_I was trying so desperately hard not to slap her. She was just pissing me off **so **much. So cute and nice and pretty, it was disgusting! Find me an imperfection! FIND IT!_

"_It's not that easy, not nearly anywhere **near **that easy, Christine," and my voice had changed once again, deeper and producing a low snarl._

"_Well do you think it is for me?" I'd hit a nerve because she sniffled and her eyes welled with tears, "you and I have the problem, the very same one!" _

_And she began to cry, overwhelmed by pent up stress and anger and frustration._

"_It's not, I **love **him!" I retorted._

"_Then why do you feel for Raoul?" she screamed back. _

_**Slam!** The teacup on the table shattered into a million tiny shards upon making contact with the floor. The tiny glass pieces flew everywhere. I stared._

"_Because…I-I…I…" I couldn't finish the sentence. So I did the first thing that popped into my head. I leaned forward and smacked her right across the face as hard as I could, "DON'T YOU TELL ME HOW I FEEL!"_

_She fell back to the floor, crying harder, one hand pressing to her cheek, shaking out of anger or fear I couldn't tell._

"_DON'T YOU TELL ME HOW THE **FUCK **I FEEL, DAAE, YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"_

_I waited. The broken shards never gathered themselves back together._

XxXxXxXxXx

Ooh, yikes, violence between me and Daae. Well I can't like her _forever_. No one's perfect…_especially _not Christine. Will I ever stop yelling at her? Why the hell am I stuck in my head? Where's Erik when I _need _him?

No, little bitch needs to learn her lesson.

'Cause I'm an idiot.

Probably still brooding. And looking sexy.


	15. The Cheshire Cat

I don't own a blessed thing. Chocolate sauce, whipped cream, Phantom, closet. Otherwise…yeah. This might be the last chapter I'm stuck in my head, so as usual, _italics_ stuff in head, **_italics and bold_** thing normally in italics, or emphasized…yeah….many thanks to my reviewers and looker-over's. Bergerac, I'm flattered ya like this phic so much, by the by, you make me feel accomplished :Little, embarrassed grin and blush:. I also don't own Alice in Wonderland, by the way.

XxXxXxXxXx

"_DON'T YOU TELL ME HOW THE **FUCK **I FEEL, DAAE, YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"_

_As soon as the words rolled out of my mouth I felt a surge of angry adrenaline and violent, pulsating frustration. The air immediately became so much heavier it stuck in my lungs, the heat increased massively._

"_Y-You're just going…t-to…t-to lie to yourself like this…" she sobbed, bent over on the carpet, pressing a hand to her stricken cheek, "you pretend so much…t-to be in control of yourself…you lie so much…that you've forgotten what th-the truth was…"_

_I could feel the temperature getting worse and worse, hot enough to rival a goddamn oven. _

"_Shut up…SHUT UP!" I yelled, pressing a hand to my ears and pacing. I shook my head wildly, so quickly my hair fell from its' ponytail and cascaded down my back in a mess of elegant coils. The tie fell to the carpet without a sound._

_I fell to my knees, pressing harder against my ears. I could feel my chest tightening, forcing my breaths to come in quick, frantic, terrified gasps, violent and fearful. My chest tightened again, by several degrees. I couldn't breathe anymore._

"_Are you…o-okay?" Christine was over my shoulder now. Her small hand rested gently on my arm, fingertips fluttering softly._

_I looked up. _

_The mirror._

_My eyes immediately met the mirror. Reddened, now light green eyes stared back at me. But her…so much…like her…_

_The gasps became sobs, heart wrenching whimpers. I haven't cried in years._

"_Ohh please don't..." she became frantic in a manner of seconds, nervously trying to figure out how to calm me down, "don't cry, I'm sorry!"_

_I couldn't stop staring into the mirror._

_**Look into the mirror, tell me what you see.**_

_What the hell? What was that? …..Like my voice, but older…angry…._

_**I won't! I don't want to!**_

_I had to answer it.….it was…me…._

_**Look!**_

_**I don't WANT TO LOOK!**_

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU SEE!**_

_**M-Myself…**_

_**No, you're wrong. Yourself. But what else?**_

_**Her. I see her.**_

_**Yes, you see her. How much of her?**_

_**All of her. In me, I see her in myself.**_

_**Does it hurt?**_

_**More than you can understand.**_

_**Keep looking. Don't take your eyes off it. Understand your sins, atone for them, let them cause you the pain you deserve.**_

_**I don't want to see her! I don't-**_

_**But you do! You have to! You have to know all the wrongs you've committed-**_

_**I didn't DO anything!**_

_**Yes you did! You hurt him! It hurts. Let the pain come, let it slowly kill you from the inside. Let it tear out your heart and rip out your spine and leave you in a bleeding mass on the floor. Let it kill you from the inside out. Pay. Pay in your pain. Pay in that reflection. **_

_Why was I hearing this? Why was I having an argument with myself? And that voice, that voice that kept answering me, like my own voice but twisted, wrong, warped._

_I couldn't pay attention; the tears were burning me, sending scalding trails down my cheeks and shooting fiery pains into my eyes. Trick trick trickling to my hands and eating away at my skin. I looked down._

_My hands were fine…why did the tears hurt so bad?_

**_Lie to yourself._**

_**GO AWAY!**_

_**Keep pretending. Keep up your composure and that's what happens. They burn, don't they? They sting like twenty thousand little needles digging into your flesh, like acidic little droplets devouring that pretty skin of yours.**_

_**I told you to go away….**_

_**I am you…in essence, that is. You've been driven to far from humanity, pushed so much into apathy and uncaring happiness that that's who I am. I'm you. I'm you. I'm that dark little corner, that blot of black on your perfect white background. I'm here to make you learn-**_

_**I don't care. Shut up!**_

_**That'd be so much easier, wouldn't it? If I just shut up and left you alone. If I did that, do you know what would happen to you? Those tears, that pain, it would slither its' way through you and rip you to little pieces from the inside out. A disease you inflicted upon yourself.**_

_**Go away…ohh God go away…**_

_I shuddered and drew my knees to my chest. Shivering violently, tears still flowing but body now lightly covered in a cold sweat, I rocked back and forth, heaving fearful breaths._

_There was a little creak. The mirror began to crack._

_The crack spread like a cancer through the mirrors' glass, slithering down the smooth, reflective surface in an intricate spread of veins and branches. The creak was a steady sound, now, getting louder. The crack reached the corner, a tiny piece fell to the carpet._

_**I hate you…you're not me…**_

_Creak._

_**Go away…**_

_Creeeeeaaaaaak._

_**I'm me…not her…not you…**_

_CREAK!_

_**I'M NOT HER!**_

_CREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!_

_There was utter silence. Then it came, the mirror shattered. Glass shards flew everywhere, little bits falling to the floor, each seeming to leave no sound to anyone but me._

_A chunk of the glass bounced and landed squarely at my feet. My scared, glassy eyes turned to the floor. My pupils convulsively dilated and shrunk._

_My reflection was staring. Staring into me. The mouth broke into a wide grin and then a smirk, so wide and from ear to ear that it seemed it should have shattered off the lips._

_**When I was walking up the stair, I met a man that wasn't there. He wasn't there again today, I wish, I wish he'd stay away.**_

_No teacup shards glued back together. No mirror pieced itself back into the right order. No Cheshire cat's smirk ever broke._

_Crack._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"NO!"

Where was I? Was this my own mind, turned against me whence more? I'm scared…I won't go back there…never again…

"Good, like, morning..." Meg, oh God, yes! Finally, someone friendly…well, not exactly, but close enough, "the fever's, like, died down…it should, like, break soon"

Along with my sanity, you mean?

"You were, like, having a bad dream. Don't, like, worry. You should be, like, fine soon," Meg assured calmly. Her eyes rolled, "you've been, like, out for like two days now. We've all been, like, listening to you talk to yourself. Some, like, kind of Alice in Wonderland shit you've got, like, goin' on, Kat"

"Huh?" I asked weakly, propping myself against the bedpost.

"Something about a, like, Cheshire cat," Meg said calmly, eyebrow slanting delicately, "and a, like, freaking white rabbit. You were _so _delirious"

Yeah…delirium…that's it…uhh, delirium…

"_K-Kat, are you okay now?_" I heard Christine whimper weakly from way up in my head.

'_Yeah…I-I'm fine…it wasn't all a dream…right?_' I asked, curious and yet my voice shook like an earthquake.

"_No…you were here, for a little while….the mirrors broken…you looked so scared….what was it you saw in the mirror? In the pieces?_" the inquiry was innocent, timid and purely out of curiosity.

'…_Nothing, just some shock…_..' I lied nervously.

The Cheshire cat. At least that's over now. I don't say this often, but thank _God_.

XxXxXxXxXx

Okay, the weird part has now been completed. Chances are I'll skip a few scenes to close this phic up faster and because I'm too lazy to type out every freaking song lyric. I want to stay as true to the story as possible but this is grueling…

Anyway, do I have a tiny Alice in Wonderland infatuation? How stupid _is _Christine? ERIK!

A little, yeah, but metaphors are fun to make.

Really. Stupid.

SEXY! Ohh…we're _not_ playing the psychological say what's the first thing that comes to mind game?

Thanks for readin', review if you please!


	16. Cliche', Owwchies

What do I own? Nothing but the Phantom of the Opera in a closet with a tub of chocolate sauce and a can of whipped cream. Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in like thirty years, with all the 'Wicked' oneshots pouring out my head I've been kinda neglecting all else. :Chuckles: anyway, here goes nothin'.

XxXxXxXxXx

I straightened out the dress I had just somehow managed to yank onto my body. Dread oozed out of every pore, unease flowed in my very blood. I felt like some kind of terrible thing was going to happen, like that feeling you just can't shake. My eyes flitted to the mirror.

"You had better not be watching me change," I called softly, chuckling nervously.

I waited. Prayed for an answer.

Nothing.

My eyes hit the carpeting once more and Meg shoved her way in, pushed herself behind me and went to tying my corset.

"Ahh!" I yelled, the whole action a bit sudden. Roughly, she tugged at the strings and tied elaborate knots.

"Shut up," she snarled, teeth clenched as she pulled harder, "we're late"

I suppressed a giggle or too upon noticing Meg's outfit. So silly. I was guessing, since this was a Masquerade Ball, Meg was some kind of pixie. At least, I remember that's what me and Michele used to say.

"Ahem…" Meg turned, finishing the violent tying. I heightened my voice to its' full pitch and squealed, "I'm a fairy princess!"

"Like, bite me," Meg growled unamusedly, shrill voice monotonous.

"You even have little wings," I stepped behind her and tweaked the wings, giggling painfully, "You're a fairy princess!"

"Be out in five minutes, mama and I will be, like, waiting. Like, kiss my pixie ass," she grumbled and stormed out the door.

"_A bit…touchy, isn't she?" _Christine asked with a gulp. Fear the dreaded Michele-Meg, fear her I say!

"A bit?" I snorted, stopping in front of the mirror. Sadness overwhelmed me, but I self consciously raked my nails through my curls, setting each one back into place and ignoring the big, gaping pain in my chest.

I looked guiltily at the ring around my neck, coffee hued eyes sadly losing their luster. Engaged. To Raoul. Normal Kat would have thrown a hissy fit and called off the engagement immediately. ChristineKat hadn't the heart to.

"_He'll be back, I'm sure of it…just wait, Miss Kat, hold on. He couldn't have gone very far, besides"_ she said nervously. I could tell that she was only half smiling.

"Yeah," I said solemnly. I walked out the door and stopped halfway in the doorway, turning expectantly to the mirror.

_Come on come on come on…._

Nothing. Not even so much as a tap. I heaved a deep, anguished sigh (the most painful breath I'd ever taken or heard).

"I hope…and I love….and it hurts…but I have faith…" I said gently, still turned to the mirror. I pulled the door closed behind me, listening to the lock click, and accompanied dear Meg to the Masquerade.

"You look like, like, a truck hit you," Meg hissed, as I offered Raoul a hand to kiss.

"Shut up, _Marguerite_," I hissed, making a small bow for Raoul. My heart fluttered like a thousand butterflies. So handsome in that outfit, so perfectly dashing, like a knight in shining armor.

"You look so beautiful," I wondered if he was lying. I felt like shit too. Isn't life just perfect?

The ring around my neck was burning my skin. I wondered if it was actually leaving a mark. Whatever it was, probably my traitorous idiocy, it burned and stung like all hell.

The dancing went on. And all the Raoul kissing (I had to hold back a gag so many times, just because this felt so odd) and the ring just kept searing my flesh.

Everything suddenly stopped, the fluid motion of everyone in the room came to a halt. Everyone's head snapped to the stairwell and there he was, sure enough, Erik.

This perfect, bright red outfit clung to every curve of his lithe body and it made me deeply wish to rip it off, but, as a lady, I must suppress such urges.

I visibly winced, biting down on my lip. The ring was tearing into my neck and I felt my breathing speed up to this terrible, frantic rhythm.

"Christine," I heard a voice hiss from behind me…Meg…

I let out a weak nod and felt my body begin to tremble, out of fear or pain I didn't know. I tried to swallow, but it felt like the ring had become a collar and was choking me.

"Christine," she repeated, tapping my shoulder. My knees gave out and I fell back, right into her. She caught me by the arms and leaned to the floor, trying to set me down. Everyone's gaze turned to me.

Erik's green eyes bore deeply into me, but I could see this small glimmer of concern.

"Meg…I can't…breathe," I heaved and coughed, on my knees, leaning over the floor. I stared at my grey reflection in the tiling.

"Shh," her hand gently rubbed my back, trying to be comforting, "hush…"

"I can't breathe," my fingers closed around the ring around my neck. With violent force, I ripped the chain off my neck, leaving a red circle around my throat.

The only sound that resounded in my ears was the dull clatter of the ring as it fell to the floor and rolled to Raoul's feet.

I could see Erik was standing in front of me, because I had a fitting view of his black boots and the less than easing saber hanging limply from his belt.

"Faith, love and hope, indeed. Treacherous…I should have known better than to trust in you," he may as well have spat in my face, because those words plunged a knife deep into my heart, "I gave you all I had, all you could have wished for or wanted, and I am repaid in lies and deceit. Ridiculous"

I thought I detected a hint of tears only I would notice, his voice was wavering yet not trembling, set but not stationary.

I looked up to him, feeling helpless in such a position. My eyes filled with tears and my lips parted to form words, but he opened his much more quickly.

"What are you to say now, child? Hmm? Foolish little girl, I don't know what I saw in you," I felt that knife in my heart twist and turn. Burning shock shot up my spine, searing discomfort viciously ripped at my heart.

"I'm sorry,"

XxXxXxXxXx

Crappy. Will Meg open her mouth? Why is Erik such a bitch? Raoul Bad?

Yeah, most likely.

He's Erik. He's pissed off. All the time. I should know :scoff:

Yes. Very bad.

Drop a review if you feel up to it, thanks for readin'.


	17. ThrowUp BucketDrunk But Sober

Urge…to…upate…rising. Okay, so I haven't updated in like a bazillion years but suddenly, like a heavenly light from on high, inspiration struck. So here I am. Updating.

Awesome.

Don't own. Phantom. Closet. Chocolate sauce. Whipped cream.

I hoped I died. Every little piece of me wanted to curl up into a ball and _die._

I was even starting to throw the plot utterly off track. He'd disappeared, as Erik always did, because he was smooth like that, and I'd had to be taken to bed. They'd asked me if I drank too much.

Politely, and dizzily, I said I'd never drank a drop of alcohol in my life.

I was just dying of misery, no big deal.

MegMichele (who seemed to be playing paramedic a lot lately) was dragging me back to the room by the arm, forcefully, snapping and snarling the whole way. That stupid ring was in her pocket, now, it pulsated with a heat I could feel through her outfit. It made me terrified.

I hated commitment. A ton.

"_Masquerade,"_ I went on, drunk though sober, slurring badly, _"Man am I a fucking idiot. Someone please, oh, have mercy, please, just kill me…"_

What? Singing to the tune of masquerade now, eh? Perhaps this place had sucked me in deeper than I thought.

I felt funny, too, like something was off. Or maybe it was just my painful, esophagus-eroding nausea. I felt like an anorexic, I swear.

"_Masquerade—suicide is not an option. Homicide sounds much, much, much less painful…"_

"Kat. Shut—" WHOA! Thanks Meg! Right into the bed I was flung, roughly pushed down, too, "—UP!"

I blinked my irritatingly chocolate eyes, my nose scrunching. There were about three different Megs, though they all looked alarmingly alike. Did Meg have identical twin sisters? I couldn't rightly distinguish.

I happened to think that I was pathetic. Looking back on it now, my inebriated slurring was a wild hilarity. The saddest part was that I was not, in fact, intoxicated at all. I was a girl with a badly broken heart…and expensive jewelry that ailed me.

Nice going. What next, Cartier diamonds are going to give me cancer?

In a hasty, annoyed voice, I told Meg to kindly shift, please, before I knocked her head off. The ring was ever present, though I could not see it.

So, my motives when I was first stuck here were my own version of pure. Where had the good intention for the down-and-out disfigured guy gone? Where was my deep devotion?

It might just be in the glob of bile threatening its' way past my lips that refuses to dislodge from my throat.

Throw-up bucket, ho!

Short, but just me getting back 'into the swing of things'. Reviews will be accepted with love, warmth and cookies. Will I ever stop puking? Will Meg ever care? Why does life suck?

No. Meg's cold-hearted. It just does.


End file.
